Crescendo: Narrado por Patch
by AnnieGrinton
Summary: Todo está jodidamente mal. A pesar de haber derrotado a Chauncey sin perjudicar a Nora, todo dista de encontrarse perfectamente. ¿Por qué? Los arcángeles me persiguen. Maldita sea. Había enfrentado a muchos oponentes con los años, pero ninguno tenía la fuerza, influencia y poder de los arcángeles. Por primera vez, me preocupaba que estuviera fuera de mi alcance. Sin embargo, haría
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo:**

Le había prometido a Nora que la recogería para la fiesta del final de la escuela a las ocho. Estaba en mi moto, a toda velocidad por una carretera secundaria bobinado, y estaba empezando a oscurecer. Había tomado esta ruta cientos de veces y nunca pasó otro conductor. Los árboles formaban un dosel sobre la carretera, haciendo que parezca más tarde de lo que era. No podía oír nada sobre el gemido de mi motor, y cuando salí en una curva, ella estaba de pie en medio del camino, pidiendo ser golpeada.

Frené, desviándome para no estamparme contra ella. Me incliné bruscamente a mi derecha, y luego me enderecé. Unos centímetros más y me hubiera estrellado contra ella. Estaciono la moto, me dirijo hacia ella, quitándome el casco.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Le pregunté a Dabria enojado.

—Quería llamar tu atención.

—Bueno, felicidades. La tienes.

—¿Cómo está Nora?

No le respondí de inmediato. Mi aliento salió duramente entre mis dientes. Se sentía como una pregunta capciosa. Dabria tenía un ángulo, siempre. Giró su cabello alrededor de su dedo, sus ojos brillaban con travesura. —Si pensara que te importara, te lo podría decir —le digo al fin.

—No me di cuenta que pequeñas tontas colegialas eran tu tipo.

—Te estás tardando mucho en darte cuenta de que sabes muy poco sobre mí. —Una afirmación, no una pregunta.

Dabria rodó los ojos en lo que va de vuelta en su cabeza que casi desaparecieron. —No seas tan gruñón. No te conviene.

Negué con la cabeza. —No gruñón. Sencillo. Así que créeme cuando te digo, ¿cualquier juego que estemos jugando? Va a ser contraproducente. Deja a Nora sola. Y mientras estás en ello, págame la misma cortesía.

Antes de que pudiera golpear la mano, ella levantó la mano y se enderezó el cuello. Al igual que en los viejos tiempos, decía el gesto, y me enojé aún más. —Este es un juego que posiblemente quieras jugar —dijo—. Se llama Yo Sé Algo Que Tú No.

—Error. No me interesa.

—Qué si te digo que es sobre… ¿los arcángeles?

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos? —dije con calma y con fría indiferencia. Mi historia con los arcángeles, la rama más poderosa y autoritaria de los ángeles en el cielo, no era secreto. Hace unas semanas, me habían elevado desde caído a ángel de la guarda. Toda una vida, antes de que cayera, hubiera sido uno de ellos. Mi participación con ellos fue cortada y secada, y eso los puso detrás de mí. Dabria lo sabía.

—Puede que te hayan puesto de ángel de la guarda de Nora porque fueron obligados por sus propias leyes, pero no seas ingenuo. Tú los ha engañado. Ellos no perdonan y no olvidan, no los nuestros. Tengo una fuente que me dice que van a acabar contigo. En silencio, por supuesto. Están tendiendo una trampa contra ti, y tú no la verás venir.

—¿Qué clase de trampa? —le pregunté en voz baja y amenazante.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa burlona. —Si pensara que te importara, te lo podría decir —ella imitó.

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo, pero esta vez no había nada casual en el gesto. Fue deliberado y amenazante. —Dime lo que sabes —le dije a Dabria con una voz que carecía de tolerancia. —Me encontraste a mí esta noche, porque eso es lo que querías. Así que sácalo.

—¿Después de lo que me hiciste? Me arrancaste las alas —replicó ella, con los ojos regalando el flash sólo de ira o traición. El resto de eso—su sonrisa caprichosa, su postura perezosa, su voz aburrida—habló de la inmunidad al margen de lo que había hecho.

—No me arrepiento. Habrías hecho lo mismo.

—Te amaba. Te amaba más de lo que merecías —dijo ella simplemente.

La miré a los ojos, pero no respondí. No podía devolver el sentimiento. Sería una mentira, por ejemplo. Y no estaba de humor para calmar, para dos personas. —Los arcángeles. —Le recordé.

—Nora no es la única chica por ahí que necesita un ángel de la guarda.

—Explícate.

—Eso es todo lo que sé. Puedes darme las gracias por la mano a mano después. —canturreó.

La vi alejarse, un mal se agitaba en mi interior. Leí entre sus palabras, y al instante algunas conjeturas saltaron en mi mente, ninguna de ellas era buena. Había conocido a lo largo de los años que los arcángeles no iban a dejar lo que había hecho pasar desapercibido. Había conspirado para obtener un cuerpo humano. Había trazado la muerte de una niña. Me había enamorado de ella antes de que lo llevara a cabo, pero no es así como los arcángeles veían las cosas. Había roto sus leyes, y me harían pagar.

Me iban a mandar al infierno, y tenía algunas conjeturas de cómo.


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

**Delphic Beach, Maine**

**Día presente.**

Estaba de pie justo detrás de Nora, sosteniéndola entre mis brazos, mientras observábamos todo a nuestro alrededor. Me sentía relajado, aunque atento. Aún no olvidaba la última vez que había visto a Dabria, aunque no eran por las razones que a ella le hubiesen gustado, sino por lo que me dijo de los arcángeles. Por encima de nosotros, los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el cielo nocturno, lloviendo corrientes de colores en el Atlántico.

La multitud hacía ohh y ahh. Era un junio tardío, Maine estaba saltando hacia el verano con ambos pies, celebrando el comienzo de dos meses de sol, arena y turistas con los bolsillos llenos. Para mí, era el comienzo de una larga y exhaustiva investigación; tenía que encontrar la manera de liberarme de los arcángeles, y sin perjudicar a Nora. Debí suponer que ellos no me dejarían ser un custodio así como así. Me odiaban lo suficiente como para romper una de sus reglas, y enviarme derechito al infierno y sin paradas. Tenía que evitar esa mierda a toda costa.

El departamento de bomberos se estaba encargando de los fuegos artificiales en el muelle que no podían estar más lejos de ciento ochenta metros de la playa donde nosotros estábamos parados. Las olas chocaban en la playa justo debajo de la colina, y la música del carnaval tintineaba a todo volumen.

—Voy a buscar una hamburguesa de queso—dijo Nora, mirándome— ¿Quieres algo?

A ti pensé.

—Nada de lo que está en el menú—me limité a responder.

Sonrió.

— ¿Por qué Patch, estás coqueteando conmigo?

Puse mis manos en ambos lados de su cabeza y la acerqué a mí para darle un beso.

—Todavía no. Yo iré por tu hamburguesa de queso. Disfruta del resto de los fuegos artificiales.

Sin embargo, antes de poder dar media vuelta para buscar su comida, me detuvo sujetando una de las tiras de mi cinturón.

—Gracias, pero ya la ordeno yo. No puedo soportar la culpa. —dijo.

De acuerdo, no tenía ni la menor idea de a qué se refería. Enarqué mis cejas en modo interrogación.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la chica del puesto de hamburguesas te dejó pagar por la comida?—preguntó.

—Ha pasado tiempo—respondí.

—Nunca ha pasado. —Replicó—Quédate aquí. Si te ve, pasaré el resto de la noche sintiéndome culpable.

Muy bien, como quiera. Saqué mi billetera y extraje un billete de veinte.

—Déjale una buena propina—le dije.

Su turno de enarcar las cejas, se veía realmente guapa.

— ¿Estás tratando de redimirte por todas las veces que tomaste comida gratis?

Sí, muy guapa.

—La última vez que pagué, ella me persiguió y empujó el dinero en mi bolsillo—le dije. —Estoy intentando evitarme otro toque.

Me miró pensando en si creerme o no, hasta que finalmente notó que decía la verdad. Se marchó, dejándome solo, así que comencé a caminar por los alrededores. La noche estaba provechosa y animada, pero había algo que no me encajaba. Algo que no andaba bien.

Caminaba por la orilla del mar mientras lanzaba miradas furtivas a mí alrededor, y por un momento pensé en ir tras Nora. Pero me contuve; si ella estuviese en peligro lo sabría.

Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me di la vuelta, encontrándome cara a cara con Rixon.

— ¿Solo y triste? —preguntó él.

Sonreí.

—Acompañado y feliz—corregí.

El miró a ambos lados, y detrás de mí, buscando a alguien.

—Pues hermano, creo que te has vuelto loco, porque te veo a ti, y solo a ti.

—Nora fue por una hamburguesa.

— ¡Ah, Nora! Todavía no sé si sentirme celoso de ella, o feliz por ti. Últimamente te has desaparecido de mi vida, Patch.

Solté una carcajada.

—Tengo más trabajo que de costumbre—admití.

—Cierto, ahora eres un custodio—dijo, con un deje filoso.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, no es nada—dijo, reapareciendo su sonrisa— ¿Quieres jugar a los bolos? Te apuesto cien dólares a que no me ganas.

—Siempre te ha gustado perder el dinero, ¿verdad?

Se encogió de hombros, y sonrió. Sin embargo, había algo en esa sonrisa que no me convencía. Algo en la profundidad de sus ojos que no me inspiraba confianza.

Decidí restarle importancia al asunto y nos encaminamos al lugar donde jugaríamos. No estaba tan concurrido, sin embargo había un par de personas (más específicamente mujeres) que se nos quedó observando al entrar.

—Esta es mi vida, cariño—susurró Rixon, guiñándole un ojo a una mujer al otro lado de la sala.

Sonreí.

—A veces me pregunto qué pasaría si te enamoraras de alguien—le dije.

Soltó una ligera carcajada.

—El amor es para los débiles—Dijo, y antes de que pudiera darle un puñetazo en la nariz, agregó: —Y para los más fuertes. Yo no soy ni uno, ni otro.

Me acerqué a la barandilla y pagué por unas cuantas jugadas. Sabía que Rixon perdería, así que no me importaba adelantarme a los hechos.

—Dos oportunidades solamente. Una jugada. Cien dólares—propuso él.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Cien dólares me los gano a cada rato en el billar. ¿No tienes una propuesta más decente?

—Amigo, ¿Cuánto puedes pensar que gano en el servicio de electricidad?

—No me digas, ¿No estafas a las mujeres?

Sonrió perversamente.

—Eso es un secreto.

Se posicionó frente a las bolas y cogió una. Hizo el lanzamiento y sonrió, derribando la mayoría de los bolos.

—Supérame—retó.

Estuvimos un largo rato jugando. Bueno, estaría mejor decir que estuve un largo rato humillándolo, porque lo que él hacía con dos bolas de boliche, yo lo hacía con una. Al cabo de un rato, sólo quedaban tres bolos que me darían la victoria.

—Cinco dólares a que no puedes hacerlo de nuevo—dijo Nora de pronto, apareciendo atrás de mí.

Patch miré hacia atrás y sonreí.

—No quiero tu dinero, Ángel.

—Hey ahora, niños, vamos a mantener esta discusión en un rango que implique solo besos—dijo Rixon. _Por favor_ añadió en mis pensamientos.

—Todos los tres pinos restante —Me retó Nora.

— ¿De qué clase de premio estamos hablando? —Le pregunté.

—Demonios—dijo Rixon. — ¿Esto no puede esperar hasta que estén solos?

Le regalé una sonrisa secreta a Nora y luego cambié mi peso hacia atrás, acunando la pelota contra mi pecho. Moví mi hombro derecho, estiré mi brazo, y envié la pelota volando lo más fuerte que pude. Hubo un ruidoso estallido, y los tres pinos restantes se dispersaron de la mesa.

—Sí, estas en problemas chica —gritó Rixon por encima de la conmoción causada por un montón de espectadores, quienes me estaban aplaudiendo y silbando.

_Así es como se hace, cariño_ grité en los pensamientos de Rixon.

Me incliné hacia atrás contra la cabina y le arqueé las cejas a Nora. El gesto decía todo: Págame.

—Tuviste suerte —dijo ella.

—Estoy a punto de tener suerte. —Insinué

—Escoge un premio —Me ladró el anciano encargado de la cabina, agachándose a recoger los pinos que habían caído.

Observé los "premios" que había en el mostrador, deteniendo mis ojos en uno en particular.

—El oso morado —dije, y acepté un osito horrible con una espesa piel morada. Lo sostuve para ella.

— ¿Para mí? —dijo, presionando una mano contra su corazón

—Te gustan los rechazados. En el supermercado siempre eliges las latas abolladas. Estuve presentado atención —. Enganché mis dedos en la banda de la cintura de sus jeans y la atraje más cerca de mí. —Salgamos de aquí.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? —pero estaba completamente caliente y agitada por dentro, porque sabía exactamente lo que tenía en mente.

—Tú casa.

Sacudió su cabeza.

—No va a pasar. Mi mamá está en casa. Podríamos ir a tu casa —insinuó.

Me envaré. Bien, eso no podría ser posible. Llevarla a mi casa significaría mantener un trato íntimo con ella, y tenía que asegurarme de que los arcángeles no notaran que estaba completamente loco por Nora. Nathanael me lo había advertido. No podía permitir que me quitaran a mi chica, nadie iba a hacerlo.

—Déjame adivinar—dijo. —Vives en un componente secreto debajo de la cuidad.

Cerca.

—Ángel.

— ¿Hay platos en el lavabo? ¿Ropa interior sucia en el piso? Es mucho más privado que mi casa.

—Es cierto, pero la respuesta todavía es no.

— ¿Rixon conoce tu casa?

—Rixon necesita conocerla.

Bien, no tan cierto, pero vamos, lo conocía de toda mi existencia. Tanto en el cielo como en la tierra.

— ¿Yo no necesito conocerla?

Mi boca se torció.

—Hay un lado oscuro que no necesitas conocer.

—Si me la muestras, ¿Tendrías que matarme? —adivinó.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y besé su frente.

—Lo suficientemente cerca, ¿A qué hora es tu toque de queda?

—A las diez, la escuela de verano comienza mañana

Miré mi reloj.

—Es momento de irnos.

Nora hizo un puchero y dio media vuelta. Subimos al jeep y me le pedí que se colocara el cinturón de seguridad. La moto había pasado a la historia. Cuando se corrió el rumor de que me habían regresado mis alas, un grupo de caídos la destruyeron. De ellos sólo quedó el recuerdo.

A las 10:04 hice una vuelta en U frente de la granja y me estacioné cerca del buzón de correo. Apagué el motor y las luces de los faros, dejándonos solo en la oscura naturaleza. Nos sentamos así por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Por qué estas tan callada, Ángel? —pregunté.

— ¿Estaba siendo callada? Solo prestaba atención a mis pensamientos.

El temblor en su voz y en su quijada me hizo notar que estaba mintiendo. Una sonrisa que-apenas-estaba-ahí curvó mi boca.

—Mentirosa, ¿Qué está mal?

—Eres bueno —dijo.

Mi sonrisa se amplió una fracción.

—Realmente bueno.

—Huí de Marcie Millar del puesto de las hamburguesas —admitió. Su rostro tornándose triste—Ella tuvo el suficiente tacto como para recordarme que mi papá está muerto.

Zorra.

— ¿Quieres que hable con ella?

—Eso suena como el Padrino.

Sonreí.

— ¿Cómo empezó la guerra entre ustedes dos?

—Esa es la cosa. Ni siquiera yo lo sé. Solo solía ser acerca de quién obtenía la última leche chocolatada en la cafetería. Luego un día en la secundaria Marcie fue a la escuela y pinto con spray "puta" en mi casillero. Ni siquiera intentó ser cautelosa sobre ello. Toda la escuela lo supo.

— ¿Ella se volvió loca así como así? ¿Sin razón?

—Sip.

Puse uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Quién va ganando la guerra?

—Marcie, pero no por mucho.

Mi sonrisa creció.

—Ve por ella, tigre.

—Esa es otra cosa ¿Puta? En la secundaria ni siquiera había besado a alguien. Marcie debió haber pintado con spray su propio casillero.

—Empiezas a sonar como si estuvieras colgada, Ángel —. Deslicé mi dedo debajo del tirante de su top sin mangas, que desde hacía rato me andaba tentando. —Apuesto que puedo alejar de tu mente a Marcie.

Miró en dirección a su casa, y luego a mí. Desabrochó su cinturón y se dobló a través de la consola, encontrando mi boca en la oscuridad. Nos besamos lentamente, con suavidad. Mi boca rozó su garganta y le di un toque de mi lengua.

Mi beso se movió hacia su hombro desnudo, moviendo el tirante de su top sin mangas hacia abajo y frotando mi boca hacia abajo por su brazo.

Nora se arrastró por encima de la consola, sentándose con una pierna a cada lado de mi regazo. Deslizó sus manos por arriba de mi pecho, agarrándome por el cuello y empujándome hacia ella. Abracé su cintura, encerrándome contra ella, y se acurrucó más profundamente.

Deslizó sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta, haciéndome contener la respiración. La sentí llevar sus manos a mi espalda, y rozar levemente el lugar donde se encontraban mis alas. Tomé su mano y la deslicé hacia abajo, lejos de ese lugar.

—Buen intento —murmuré, con mis labios rozando los de ella mientras hablaba.

Mordisqueó mi labio inferior.

—Si pudieras ver mí pasado solo tocando mi espalda, tendrías un momento difícil resistiendo la tentación también.

—Tengo un momento difícil manteniendo mis manos alejadas de ti en estos momentos.

Bien, era bastante cierto. Nora rió, pero rápidamente se volvió seria.

—Nunca me dejes —Susurró, enredando un dedo en el collar de mi camiseta empujándome más cerca. Si pudiera sentir, la sangre ardería en mis venas ahora mismo. Siempre pensé que las emociones no eran algo que podían tener algún efecto en mí, sin embargo, ella había logrado sacar la parte más humana dentro de mí.

—Eres mía Ángel —murmuré, rozando las palabras a través de su mandíbula—Me tienes para siempre.

—Demuéstralo —dijo solemnemente.

Nadie nunca me había pedido que demostrara nada, así que realmente no sabía cómo hacerlo. La estudié durante un momento, luego se me ocurrió algo. Busqué debajo de mi cuello y desabroché la cadena de plata que he usado siempre, incluso cuando era un arcángel. Era demasiado importante para mí, porque con ella tenía poder sobre cualquier ser con alas. Podría hacerlo hablar con ello. Nunca me la había quitado.

Deslicé mis manos en su nuca, donde abroché la cadena.

—Me dieron esto cuando era un arcángel —dije. —Para ayudarme a percibir la verdad de la decepción.

Ella la tocó con ternura.

— ¿Todavía funciona?

—No para mí —entrelacé nuestros dedos y giré su mano para besar sus nudillos.

—Es tu turno.

Ella se quitó un pequeño anillo de cobre del dedo medio de su mano izquierda y lo sostuve para mí, un corazón estaba tallado a mano en el suave lado debajo del anillo.

Sostuve el anillo entre mis dedos, examinándolo silenciosamente.

—Mi papá me lo dio la semana antes de que fuera asesinado —dijo ella.

Mis ojos se cerraron con un golpe rápidamente.

—No puedo aceptar esto.

No podía. Sabía lo que significaba para ella. Sabía que era demasiado para mí.

—Es la cosa más importante en el mundo para mí, quiero que lo tengas—cerró mis dedos, envolviéndolos alrededor del anillo.

—Nora —dudé. —No puedo aceptarlo.

—Prométeme que lo guardarás. Prométeme que nunca nada se interpondrá entre nosotros—dijo. —No quiero estar sin ti. No quiero que esto acabe nunca.

Si había un hombre más feliz que yo en estos momentos, que lo trajeran. Porque su felicidad se vería opacada por la mía. Bajé la mirada al anillo en mi mano, volteándolo lentamente.

—Júrame que nunca dejaras de amarme —susurró.

Aunque ligeramente, asentí.

Se apoderó de mi cuello y me empujó hacia ella, besándome más fervientemente, sellando la promesa entre nosotros, cerró sus dedos contra los míos, el agudo borde del anillo cortando nuestras palmas. El anillo se enterró más profundamente en mi mano, hasta que estuve segura que había roto nuestra piel. Una promesa de sangre.

Al cabo de un rato de lo que sería uno de mis momentos favoritos, Nora se alejó, descansando su frente con la mía. Sus ojos cerrados, su respiración causaba que sus hombros se elevaran y cayeran.

—Te amo —murmuró. —Más de lo que creo que debería.

Entonces fue allí cuando lo escuché. Más que escuchar, lo sentí.

Murmullos, voces no muy contentas. El viento susurrar. La noche oscura.

Arcángeles.

Instintivamente mi agarre en Nora se apretó. No dejaría que me la quitaran. Primero tendrían que enviarme al infierno.

— ¿Qué está mal?— preguntó.

—Escuché algo.

—Esa era yo diciendo que te amo —dijo, sonriendo mientras trazaba mi boca con su dedo.

Mi mirada estaba fija en los árboles, porque sabía que era allí dónde se escondían.

— ¿Qué hay ahí afuera? —preguntó, siguiendo mi mirada. — ¿Un coyote?

—Algo no está bien.

Pude sentir que se congelaba, y se deslizó fuera de mi regazo.

—Estas empezando a asustarme ¿Es un oso?

Desearía que fuese un jodido oso. Los susurros aumentaron. _Patch_ dijeron en mi cabeza.

—Enciende las luces de los faros y toca la bocina. —dijo ella.

Detrás de nosotros las luces del porche se encendieron. No necesitaba leer mentes o mirar para saber que Blythe estaría esperando a Nora con los brazos cruzados. _Dos calles más abajo. Te esperamos. No tocaremos a Nora_

— ¿Qué es? —Me preguntó Nora una vez más. —Mi mamá está saliendo. ¿Está segura?

Encendí el motor y puse el Jeep en marcha.

—Entra, hay algo que debo hacer.

— ¿Entrar? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué está pasando?

Quise decirle que los arcángeles estaban buscándome, pero no creí que fuese correcto. Ellos estaban escuchando. Sabrían que la conexión entre nosotros era demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Nora! —gritó Blythe, bajando los escalones, su tono fue grave. Ella se detuvo a metro y medio del jeep y le hizo señas para que bajara la ventana.

— ¿Patch? —intentó de nuevo Nora, ignorando a su madre.

—Te llamo luego. —respondí.

Blythe tiró de la puerta para abrirla.

—Patch —reconoció secamente.

—Blythe —Respondí, con un asentimiento distraído.

Ella se volteó hacia Nora.

—Llegas cuatro minutos tarde.

—Estuve cuatro minutos más temprano que ayer.

—Rodar minutos no funciona con los toques de queda. Adentro. Ahora.

Nora me miró un poco desesperada, pero sabía que no tenía de otra.

—Llámame. —pidió.

Asentí una vez, prestando atención a los movimientos de las sombras detrás de los árboles. Se alejaban. Tan pronto como estuvo fuera del carro y en tierra firme, el jeep rápidamente se puso en movimiento hacia delante, no perdiendo tiempo en acelerar. Tenía bastante prisa, pues estaba nervioso. Quería terminar con esta charla incluso antes de empezarla.

Detuve el jeep dos calles más abajo, como me habían pedido ellos. El poder que destilaban era sumamente alto; sin embargo, no se comparaban con lo que yo una vez tuve. Para que lograran igualarme, tendrían que existir unos dos mil años más.

Me encaminé entre los arbustos, siguiendo mis sentidos hasta hacerles frente.

—Jev—saludó Celiane.

Celiane era un arcángel, que se me insinuó una temporada sintiéndose encaprichada conmigo. Me odiaba.

—Que pasa, Cel. —dije.

Apretó los puños a la mención de su antiguo apodo y me fulminó con la mirada.

—Venimos a recordarte las reglas, cariñito—dijo ella, con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

No sé porque presentía que nada de esto me iba a gustar.


	3. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté, cruzándome de brazos y aparentando tranquilidad. La verdad era que por dentro estaba un poco nervioso.

—Eso quiero saber yo, Jev. ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Nazarach, otro arcángel que estaba presente. —Me parece que una de las condiciones que se te impusieron cuando te convertiste en custodio era que no tendrías ningún contacto emocional con la chica, y me parecían bastante emocionados dentro de tu coche.

Apreté los puños, sin saber qué responder. Celiane Me regaló una sonrisa burlona, y dio un paso adelante.

— ¿Quieres volver a caer, angelito? —ronroneó ella, su mirada fija en mis alas.

Me encogí de hombros.

— ¿Quieren quitarme las alas? Adelante. No tengo ningún problema con eso. —dije.

Celiane frunció el ceño y se detuvo, mirando por encima de su hombro a su compañero.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó ella a Nazarach.

Él me evaluó con su fría mirada por unos segundos, y luego respondió:

—Déjalo que se vaya. —Dijo, y me miró—No hemos venido a arrancarte las alas, Nathanael nos envió para recordarte tu lugar. Eres un custodio, Jev. No puedes tener ningún tipo de relación amorosa con ella. Ya es suficiente con que sepa lo que eres—replicó, molesto.

—Ya lo sé.

— ¿Entonces por qué desobedeces? —me espetó.

— ¡No estoy desobedeciendo ninguna regla! —gruñí, comenzando a enojarme.

—La amas, Jev—dijo Celiane, con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro—Y eso está prohibido. Puedes ir al infierno por ello, si no lo recuerdas.

—No la amo—dije.

Detestaba tener que mentir en momentos como este, pero no podía permitir que me quitaran a Nora. Iniciaría la tercera guerra mundial si se atrevían a hacerlo. Primero me enviarían al infierno, antes de quedarme cruzado de brazos viendo como se llevaban a mi chica.

Celiane rió.

— ¿No? ¿Y por qué la besas, Jev? ¿Por qué nunca la dejas sola?

Sonreí con maldad absoluta, dejando desapareciendo por un momento mis sentimientos humanos. Necesitaba pensar como antes, ser el mismo de antes por unos segundos.

— ¿Tan celosa estás, arcángel? No me digas que aún sientes ese ridículo amor por mí, porque me enferma—le espeté, su rostro contrayéndose de la rabia—La beso porque ella lo desea, la protejo porque es mi trabajo.

Nazarach dio un paso adelante y me evaluó con la mirada.

— ¿No sientes nada cuando la besas, entonces? —preguntó, sus ojos en los míos.

—Absolutamente nada—respondí.

—Bien, asegúrate de que siga siendo así, porque de otro modo te arrancaremos las alas—dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Por mí, pueden hacerlo. Nunca tuve verdaderas ganas de regresar—dije, con voz fría.

—Si caes, te vas al infierno—añadió Celiane—No podemos darte segundas oportunidades. Ya caíste una vez. Fue suficiente.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido, pero afortunadamente logré ocultarlo. Celiane miró a su acompañante y éste dio otro paso al frente.

—No hemos venido sólo por ese motivo—añadió él—Hay otra persona que necesita de un custodio.

Esto no me estaba gustando para nada.

—Una chica fue atacada por Nefilim y se encuentra en el hospital. Necesitamos que la vigiles, que no abra la boca, porque estoy seguro de que recuerda ese ataque.

No, no me gustaba nada.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —pregunté.

—Lugar equivocado. Momento equivocado. No es gran cosa, cumple con la orden—me espetó.

No me gustaba para nada el tono con que me hablaba, o que me diera órdenes. Y ellos lo sabían. Así como sabían que si me lo propusiera, podría llegar a ser de nuevo un arcángel. Por eso estaban tan desesperados por enviarme al infierno. Imbéciles, no se daban cuenta de que eso ya no me interesaba en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunté.

—Marcie Millar.

¡Genial! Esto era excesivamente fabuloso. Nora iba a arrancarme la cabeza si se enteraba que tenía que cuidar también de su enemiga. Maldita sea, estaban haciéndolo apropósito, apostaba mi brazo derecho.

—Está bien—Acepté, voz fría, rostro inexpresivo.

Nazarach sonrió.

—Así me gusta, Jev. Obedeciendo—Contuve las ganas de lanzarme sobre él y arrancar sus estúpidas alas—Ya nos marchamos. Oh, pero recuerda: Estás bajo vigilancia perpetua. Comprenderás que, tenemos que asegurarnos que cumples con las normas.

¡A un cuerno las normas! Iba a matar a esos jodidos imbéciles cuando se me presentara la oportunidad. Los odiaba a todos, esos malditos.

Se marcharon, dejándome en la oscuridad sumergido en mis pensamientos.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al Jeep, recordé cuando Nora me dijo que me amaba. Esa palabra había calentado todas mis terminaciones nerviosas, y me sentí como un imbécil por no responderle que yo también, que yo la amaba desde el primer día que la había visto, aunque por ese entonces no lo sabía.

Aceleré hasta la casa de Marcie, donde tendría que permanecer hasta que le encontraran a alguien más para cuidarla. Yo no podía estar con ella mucho tiempo, tenía ya a alguien mucho más importante a quien proteger. Me bajé del coche, que dejé estacionado unas calles más abajo, y me acerqué al lugar. Ella se encontraba fuera, en el balcón de su ventana, pensativa.

Su mirada se desvió hacia mí, y rápidamente desaparecí, maldiciéndome por ser tan descuidado.

Esta noche sería un suplicio.

Al día siguiente, desperdicié gran parte del día averiguando que era lo que había sucedido entre Marcie y los Nefilim. Aún más cuando ellos la habían atacado esta tarde. Sabía que necesitaba hablar con Nora cuando revisé mi teléfono y vi que tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de ella, por lo que decidí pasarme por su casa al atardecer.

Detuve el Jeep en la entrada y me acerqué a su puerta, manos en mis bolsillos. Podía sentir un par de ojos en mi espalda, así que supe que tenía que andarme con cuidado.

Nora abrió la puerta mientras se colocaba una chaqueta, y sentí que algo faltaba hasta que noté que no se había lanzado directamente a mis brazos, como hacía siempre.

—Hey—dijo, aparentando casualidad. —Olvidaste llamar anoche. ¿A dónde fuiste?

¿Hey? ¿Era todo lo que se le ocurría decir? Maldita sea, mis sentimientos contradictorios. Era mejor que me tratara así. Aunque no me gustara.

—Por ahí. ¿Ibas a invitarme a venir?

No respondió a mi pregunta.

—Estoy contenta de escuchar que la casa de Marcie está, tú sabes, por ahí.

Mierda, de seguro Marcie le había dicho. Esto era precisamente lo que faltaba, ¡Demonios!

— ¿Te molestaría decirme qué está ocurriendo? —Dijo en un tono un poco más hostil. — ¿Quieres decirme que estabas haciendo en su casa anoche?

—Pareces celosa, ángel —Maldita sea, Marcie.

—Tal vez no estaría celosa si tú no me dieras razones para estarlo—respondió. — ¿Quieres decirme qué estabas haciendo en su casa anoche?

—Arreglando unos negocios.

Alzó sus cejas.

—No me había dado cuenta de que Marcie y tú tienen negocios.

—Los tenemos. Pero son sólo eso... negocios.

— ¿Podrías explicarlo? —había una gran dosis de reclamo acumulado entre sus palabras.

— ¿Estás acusándome de algo?

— ¿Debería?

Maldita sea, por esto precisamente odiaba tener que cuidar de Marcie.

—No.

—Si estar en su casa ayer por la noche era tan inocente, ¿por qué tantas dificultades para explicar lo que estabas haciendo allí?

—No estoy teniendo dificultades —dije, midiendo cada palabra cuidadosamente. —No te lo estoy diciendo, porque lo que estaba haciendo en casa de Marcie no tiene nada que ver con nosotros.

Nora quedó abrumada por mi respuesta, y odiaba no poder decirle más cuando sabía que esto estaba causándole daño, pero no podía hablar, no cuando tenía tanta vigilancia sobre mí.

—No vuelvas hasta que estés listo para decirme lo que estabas haciendo en su casa.

Impaciente, me abrí paso al interior de la casa y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

—No he venido aquí para discutir. Quiero hacerte saber Marcie que se topó con algunos problemas esta tarde.

Nora me miró como si no le importara en absoluto.

— ¿Oh? —Dijo con frialdad.

—Ella quedó atrapada cuando un grupo de ángeles caídos trató de forzar a un Nefilim a jurar fidelidad dentro del sanitario de los hombres en el Arca de Bo's. El Nefilim no tenía dieciséis años por lo que no tenía fuerza, sólo se divirtieron tratando. Le cortaron muy mal, y se rompió algunas costillas. Aquí entra Marcie. Ella había bebido demasiado e ingresó en el baño equivocado. El ángel caído que estaba cuidando sacó un cuchillo enfrente de ella. Estuvo en el hospital, pero la liberaron pronto. Una herida sin gravedad.

Su pulso se aceleró, y yo sabía que estaba molesta porque habían apuñalado a Marcie, pero trató de ocultarlo. Cruzó sus brazos rígidos.

—Gee, ¿es un Nefilim, cierto?

—Marcie tal vez estaba borracha, pero hay posibilidad de que recuerde lo que vio. Obviamente tú sabes que los ángeles y Nefilim tratan de mantenerse bajo el radar, y alguien como Marcie, con una gran boca, puede amenazar ese secreto. La última cosa que ellos quieren es que ella le diga al mundo lo que vio. Nuestro mundo es más fácil cuando los humanos lo desconocen. Conozco a los ángeles caídos involucrados —Mi mandíbula se tensó. —Ellos harían cualquier cosa por mantener a Marcie callada.

—Trato de sentirme mal—dijo—Pero suena como si estuvieras más preocupado por ella que por nosotros —tiró de la manilla de la puerta y la mantuvo abierta. —Tal vez deberías ir a ver a Marcie, ver si su herida está sanando apropiadamente.

Obligué a que su mano soltara la manilla y cerré la puerta con mi pie.

—Cosas más grandes que tú, Marcie o yo están sucediendo —dudé, frustrado por querer decirle todo y no poder.

— ¿Tú, yo y Marcie? ¿Desde cuándo nos pones a los tres en la misma oración? ¿Desde cuándo ella significa algo para ti? —espetó.

Puse una mano detrás de mi cuello, maldiciéndome por no haber escogido cuidadosamente mis palabras antes de responder.

— ¡Sólo dime qué estás pensando! —Exigió— ¡Escúpelo! ¡Si es tan malo como para que no tenga idea de lo que sientes, sólo deja salir lo que piensas!

Miré a mí alrededor, preguntándome si estaba hablándole a alguien más. No, sólo estaba yo.

— ¿Escúpelo? —Dije, mi tono incrédulo y sombrío. Tal vez hasta irritado. Mierda, incluso enojado. — ¿Qué parece que estoy tratando de hacer? Si te calmas, podría. Ahora mismo te pondrás histérica, sin tomar en cuenta lo que digo.

Entrecerró los ojos.

—Tengo el derecho de estar enfadada. No me dirás qué estabas haciendo anoche en la casa de Marcie.

Eché las manos hacia arriba. "Aquí vamos otra vez" decía ese gesto.

—Hace dos meses —empezó, un ligero temblor en su voz. —Vee, mi mamá, todos, me advirtieron que tú eras una clase de chico que ve a las chicas como simples conquistas. Ellas dijeron que era otra hendidura en tu cinturón, otra estúpida chica que sedujiste para tu propia satisfacción. Ellas dijeron que el momento en que me enamorara de ti, tú ibas a irte —tragó con dificultad. —Necesito saber que no estaban en lo correcto.

Agité mi cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Quieres que te diga que estaban equivocadas? Porque tengo el presentimiento de que tú no me creerás, sin importar lo que diga —la miré.

— ¿Estás tan comprometido con esta relación como lo estoy yo? —Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y supe que venía a continuación— ¿Me amas?

Sé que eres lo suficientemente lista para saber que sí, no te ciegues, Nora.

_No puedo responder a eso _dije en sus pensamientos.

—Voy a dejar esto para mañana. Duerme bien —agregué secamente, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta.

—Cuando nos besamos, ¿estás fingiendo?

Me detuve en seco. Otra sacudida de cabeza, incrédulo.

— ¿Fingiendo?

—Cuando te toco, ¿sientes algo? ¿Hasta dónde llega el deseo de ir? ¿Sientes algo que se acerque a lo que yo siento por ti?

Yo la miraba en silencio.

—Nora…

—Quiero una respuesta clara.

Tenía esa lucha interna entre responder o no, ya que podrían escucharme. Después de un momento, dije:

—Emocionalmente, sí.

Ya luego podría decirles a ellos que era mentira.

—Pero físicamente no, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se supone que debo estar en una relación, cuando no tengo idea de lo mucho que aún significa para ti? ¿Estoy experimentando cosas a un nivel completamente diferente? Porque eso es lo que se siente. Y lo odio —añadió. —No quiero que me beses, porque tienes que hacerlo. Yo no quiero que pretendas darle significado a algo, cuando no deja de ser sólo un acto.

— ¿Sólo un acto? ¿Te estás escuchando?

Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared y di otra oscura carcajada. Le di una mirada de reojo.

— ¿Terminaste con las acusaciones?

— ¿Crees que esto es divertido? —dijo, golpeada por una ola de ira.

—Todo lo contrario.

Antes de que pudiera decir más, me volví hacia la puerta. Ya había tenido suficiente.

—Llámame cuando estés lista para hablar racionalmente.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Significa que estás loca. Hoy estás imposible.

— ¿Yo estoy loca?

Incliné su barbilla hacia arriba y le planté un áspero y rápido beso en la boca.

—Y yo debo estar más loco para seguirte el juego.

Liberó su barbilla y la frotó con resentimiento. El acto me hizo sentir una punzada en el estómago.

—Renunciaste convertirte en humano para mí, ¿y es esto es lo que consigo? Un novio que pasa su tiempo en casa de Marcie, pero no me dice por qué. Un novio que sale en busca del primer indicio de pelea. Prueba si te queda esto: Eres un… ¡imbécil!

_ ¿Imbécil? Estoy tratando de seguir las reglas. Se supone que no debería estar enamorado de ti. Los dos sabemos que no se trata de Marcie. Se trata de cómo me siento por ti. Tengo que frenar. Estoy caminando por una peligrosa línea. Enamorarse es lo que me metió en problemas en primer lugar. Por eso no puedo estar contigo como yo quiero. _ dije fríamente en sus pensamientos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué renunciar a convertirte en humano por mí, si sabías que no ibas a estar conmigo? —Me cuestionó, su voz sonaba débil— ¿Qué puedes esperar de una relación conmigo? ¿Cuál es el punto de —su voz se quebró sin querer—"nosotros"?

_Ángel _Ella me miró, sus ojos reflejando cuanto le dolía esta situación _Estar cerca de ti en cualquier nivel es mejor que nada. No voy a perderte. Pero ya caí una vez. Si les doy a los arcángeles un solo motivo para pensar que estoy remotamente enamorado de ti, me van a mandar al infierno. Para siempre. _

— ¿Qué?

_Soy un ángel guardián, o al menos eso me han dicho, pero los arcángeles no confían en mí. No tengo privilegios ni privacidad. Dos de ellos me siguieron anoche para hablar, y alejé de mí los sentimientos, porque ellos quieren que caiga otra vez. Por la razón que fuese, ellos están escogiendo ponerme medidas tan estrictas. Están buscando cualquier escusa para deshacerse de mí. Estoy a prueba, y si me equivoco en esto, mi historia no tendrá un final feliz. _

— ¿Qué pasará ahora? —preguntó en voz alta.

En vez de responder, puse una cara de frustración. La verdad de esto es que esto iba a terminar mal. Tendría que pelear, matar, mentir, ser quien fui anteriormente si quería tener al menos una posibilidad de permanecer con ella para siempre.

— ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer? —preguntó.

—Trabajo en eso.

—Quiero terminar—dijo tranquilamente.

La miré fijamente como si no pudiera decir si lo decía en serio.

— ¿Eso es todo? ¿Quieres terminar? Tuviste tu oportunidad para explicarte, la cual no creo, por cierto, pero ahora es mi turno. ¿Se supone que sólo debo tragarme tu decisión y marcharme?

Abrazó sus codos y se dio la vuelta.

—No puedes forzarme a que me quede en una relación que no quiero.

— ¿Podemos hablar de esto? —pregunté.

Por favor, Nora. Maldita sea, no me hagas esto.

—Si quieres hablar, dime por qué fuiste a casa de Marcie anoche.

¡Maldita sea, íbamos con Marcie de nuevo! Arrastré mis manos por mi cara. Podía sentir que tenía una pequeña y nada amistosa sonrisa.

—Si yo hubiera estado en casa de Rixon ayer por la noche, ¡podrías preguntar qué hacía ahí!

—No —dijo, mi voz sonó lentamente peligrosa — Yo confío en ti.

Chocó las palmas de sus manos contra mi pecho, haciendo que retrocediera un paso.

—Vete —dijo, las lágrimas hacían que su voz sonara áspera— Tengo otras cosas que quiero hacer con mi vida, Cosas en las que no estás involucrado tú. Tengo la escuela y futuros trabajos. No voy a tirar todo por la borda en algo que no estaba destinado a ser.

Bien, eso había dolido malditamente demasiado.

— ¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres?

—Cuando bese a mi novio, quiero saber que él ¡lo siente!

Y eso me había destruido, oficialmente. Mi cuerpo se puso rígido. Nos quedamos cara-a-cara, ambos respirábamos con dificultad. Estaba dolido. Estaba enojado.

Me dirigí hacia fuera, tiré de la puerta y la cerré detrás de mí.


	4. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

No sabía cómo sentirme al respecto luego de la ruptura.

¿Debería tomármelo en serio y acabar con el maldito mundo porque esa decisión me cabreaba y me dolía tan malditamente tanto que no podía contener el dolor dentro de mí por perder a la única chica que he amado de verdad? ¿O, bien podría hacer de cuentas que nada de lo que dijo era en serio y podría regresar a su casa esta tarde y seguir besándola, tanto hasta que se quede sin respirar? Demonios, ¿Qué decidía?

Estaba dando vueltas y vueltas en mi habitación cuando sentí que la puerta de entrada a mi casa estaba siendo abierta. Agudicé el oído, esperando escuchar las pisadas del visitante, que supuse sería Rixon, ya que era el único que, hasta ahora, conocía mi hogar. Sin embargo, no escuchaba nada. Apreté los puños, y comencé a caminar fuera de la habitación, también con paso silencioso. No tenía idea de quién podría ser si no era mi mejor amigo, pero por si las dudas, tomé un puñal que reposaba en la mesa de noche junto a mi cama.

Salí con paso lento y cuidadoso a la estancia, y me encontré con Rixon apoyado en el respaldo del sofá, cigarrillo en mano.

Bufé.

—Parece que no esperabas agradables visitas—dijo él.

— ¿Qué demonios haces con un cigarrillo? —pregunté, dejando el puñal en la barra.

Se sentó todo recto, mirando al objeto en sus manos.

—Se le llama "fumar". Es entretenido. ¿Quieres probar? —preguntó, tendiéndome el cigarrillo.

—Tú no fumas, idiota—gruñí.

Sacudió el cigarrillo y lo apagó contra la pared que reposaba detrás de él. Genial.

—Ya veo que estás de un humor magnífico—dijo, poniéndose de pie—Dime, ¿Qué carajos pasa con Nora ahora?

— ¿Cómo sabes que se trata de Nora?

—Seamos honestos, es la única que logra sacarte de tus casillas. Nunca en mi vida he conocido un tipo que sepa estar calmado hasta en las peores situaciones, como tú—dijo—Así que sí, es ella ¿no?

Suspiré, pasándome las manos por mi cabello enredado y caí con brusquedad en el sillón.

—Me ha terminado—susurré.

Esperé a que Rixon estallara en carcajadas, que comenzara a llamarme estúpido y esas cosas que sueles decirle a tu mejor amigo cuando está deprimido, porque cuando te vea partiéndote de risa él también hará lo mismo. Pero no. Estaba mirándome fijo, casi sin parpadear, completamente serio. Supuse que sabía el efecto que la decisión que había tomado Nora causaba en mí.

— ¿Qué, no vas a preguntarme cómo estoy? —inquirí, con una media sonrisa.

—Sé perfectamente cómo estás.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que estoy?

—Con ganas de matar a todo aquel que se te cruce en tu camino, cariño.

Solté una carcajada.

—Pues vaya, tan equivocado no estás—murmuré, desviando mis ojos al techo.

Rixon se sentó a mi lado.

—Siempre puedes matarla, ya sabes. Volverte humano—dijo.

—No voy a hacerlo, no puedo. La amo demasiado como para lastimarla. Además, si lo hiciera, que no lo haré, ¿De qué me sirve un cuerpo si dudo enamorarme de alguien más como lo estoy de ella, Rixon? —pregunté.

Ahora sí, soltó una ligera carcajada con un deje de irritación.

— ¿Amarla demasiado? ¿No enamorarte más? ¿Estás escuchándote, por Dios? —Preguntó, frustrado— ¿Qué pasó con ese Patch que peleaba para conseguir dinero, el cual, si no mal recuerdo, gastaba en putas? Y teniendo en cuenta que no sentías nada, porque no siempre era Jeshvan. Sólo querías que te gimieran al oído, que te suplicaran que les dieras más, y que eras el mejor, porque te sentías como tal. Y, ¡Oh! ¿El Patch que estafaba, mentía, asesinaba sólo por placer? Dime que has hecho con él, porque este sujeto que tengo acá a mi lado no lo conozco.

—Pues ha cambiado, Rixon. Cambié—gruñí.

— ¡Ya sé que cambiaste, maldita sea! ¡Ese es mi punto! ¿Por qué?

—Por amor.

— ¿Amor? Suenas patético, amigo.

Ya basta, me estaba cabreando. Y como él mismo lo había dicho hace unos momentos, estaba de un humor que mataría a todo aquel que tuviese cerca.

—Más te vale que cierres esa jodida boca ahora mismo—le espeté.

— ¿O si no?

—O si no voy a golpearte hasta que quedes inconsciente—gruñí, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Se levantó de un salto, aplaudiendo, incitándome.

—Eso, que maravilla. Venga, levántate de ahí. Pelea.

—Rixon—advertí.

—Pe-le-a.

Salté del sofá y aterricé sobre él, conectando mi puño con su estómago. Bueno, no sólo con su estómago, en realidad fue con una enorme parte de su cuerpo. Podía escuchar sus gruñidos y sus maldiciones, pero yo estaba cegado. En lo único en que pensaba era en golpear, y seguir golpeando.

Hasta que me desahogué, y me detuve.

— ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Ya liberaste tensión? —preguntó Rixon, labio roto y ensangrentado.

Flexioné mis músculos y lo miré, asintiendo.

—La próxima vez no me hagas cabrearte, dale un puñetazo a la pared y listo. Es difícil detenerte cuando estas enojado. Tal vez deberías practicar danza para desestresarte, he oído que los arcángeles te tienen bajo presión.

Hice una mueca.

—No hay nada que desee más que volver a ser un caído, te lo juro—le confesé—Pero no puedo perder mis alas. Me encadenarán al infierno si vuelvo a caer.

Los ojos de Rixon brillaron con un sentimiento que no reconocí, y que tampoco quise preguntar.

—Qué malditos.

—Lo son—acepté—Por eso no puedo romper las reglas. No puedo dejar que me separen de Nora. No quiero perderla, Rixon.

—Suena como si esa chica lo fuera todo para ti.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, pensando en eso. Tal vez tuviera razón.

—Lo es—admití.

Rixon suspiró.

—Si sabes que ahora van a por ella, ¿no? Todos aquellos que te odien, y que quieran destruirte. Van a matarla a ella para herirte, Patch.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza, desterrando de mi cabeza siquiera la menor imagen que se creara con esas palabras.

—Nadie va a tocarla—juré. —Primero van a tener que matarme.

—Ya no estás con ella, idiota. ¿Cómo cuidas de alguien que está lejos de ti?

Mierda, tenía razón.

— ¡Me terminó, maldita sea! ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¡Ya no puedo pasar todo el día sobre ella, tal y como hacía! Tengo que darle su espacio. No quiero, pero tengo que.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos de putas?

Sonreí.

—No, Rixon, no quiero. Sólo hay una mujer con la que quiero estar—murmuré, cerrando mis ojos y recostándome en el sofá.

—Oh, quieres tirarte a Nora. Eso es todo. Estás dolido porque te terminó sin darte lo tuyo.

Solté una carcajada.

—No, imbécil. No quiero tirármela. Quiero hacerle el amor, que es distinto.

—Oh, pero que cursi.

—Ya, cierra la boca y lárgate, me estás haciendo decir puras estupideces—le dije.

—Das pena, Patch—dijo Rixon, riendo.

—Lo sé—admití—Sólo deseo que este período de prueba termine, maldición.

— ¿Qué período de prueba? —preguntó, curioso.

—Los arcángeles. Me tienen vigilado, día y noche. No puedo hacer ningún movimiento en falso, porque me voy derechito al infierno y sin paradas. Estoy hablándote con tranquilidad porque no son capaces de llegar hasta aquí. Además de que no pueden entrar en mi mente, y tampoco en la de Nora. Sería romper sus propias reglas.

—Pero tú entras en la mente de Nora.

—Ellos no lo saben.

Rixon sonrió, y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

—Entonces, eso quiere decir que todavía poseen una de tus plumas, ¿no? —preguntó.

Asentí.

—Sólo tengo que buscar la manera de quitárselas. Claro, primero tengo que ganarme un trozo de su confianza lo suficientemente grande como para que me dejen subir al cielo.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?

— ¿Recuerdas a Celiane?

— ¿Todavía está loca por ti?

—Es posible.

_Así que… ¿Vas a enamorar a la pobre arcángel y la vas a traicionar?_ preguntó en mis pensamientos. Sonreí.

—Eres un jodido hijo de puta—dijo él, riendo.

—Sí, lo sé. Lo sé.

Me dio una palmada en la espalda y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Bien, tengo que irme. Tengo una cita con Vee.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Vee Sky?

—La misma que viste y calza.

—Rixon—Advertí—Es la mejor amiga de Nora.

—Y tú eres mi mejor amigo. ¿No es genial?

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, tratando fuertemente de no entrar en su mente.

—Claro—murmuré.

Se marchó sin decir nada más, cerrando la puerta con un golpe sordo detrás de él. Suspiré, tomé las llaves del Jeep y decidí dar una vuelta. Tenía que vigilar a Nora. Rixon tenía razón, ahora que ella era demasiado importante para mí, se volvía el objetivo perfecto.

Salí de la casa con paso apresurado, y me acerqué al coche con paso apresurado.

Me detuve justo en las narices de Nazarach.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó.

— ¿No puedo tener privacidad en eso, tampoco? —inquirí. Él me escrudiñó con la mirada. Suspiré de nuevo lleno de frustración—Voy a ver cómo está Nora.

—Ella está bien—dijo con voz fría. —Ahora mismo, tenemos otros planes para ti.

Si bueno, ¿mala suerte? Tengo en exceso. ¿Alguien quiere una dosis?


	5. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Me crucé de brazos y esperé a que dijera algo más. Nazarach tenía una asquerosa sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa que estaba deseoso de borrar más temprano que tarde. Se acercó un poco más a mí, dando un paso hacia adelante. Desprendía un poder que alguna vez tuve, y que rápidamente superé. Si se creía que podía intimidarme con eso, estaba bastante equivocado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirí— ¿Para qué me necesitan?

Sus ojos fríos y vacios me evaluaron, intentando intimidarme. Pero no lo haría.

—Tenemos un problema—dijo, luego de unos minutos en silencio—Nathanael ha sido advertido de que cierta secta de Nefilim anda en busca de poder, de regresar a uno de ellos al puesto que tenía anteriormente.

Me quedé en silencio esperando a que continuara, pero no dijo nada más.

— ¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? —pregunté.

—Tenemos una leve sospecha de quién puede ser, y necesitamos que lo vigiles. Especialmente porque tiene una hija de la cual puede usar de mala forma en cualquier momento. —Hizo una pausa, y luego agregó: —Queremos que cuides de su hija, también.

Aún no me había dicho de quién se trataba, pero sólo podía haber una persona la cual me obligaran a cuidar. Apreté mis puños e hice todo mi esfuerzo por tratar de mantener mi expresión fría y sin rastro de sentimiento alguno.

—Ya tengo a alguien a quien cuidar—dije.

Él sonrió con frialdad.

—Ya lo sabemos. Esto no durará mucho, no te preocupes. Además, luego de la ruptura Nora necesita un poco de espacio—dijo. Iba a borrar esa maldita sonrisa de su patético rostro. Lo haría—Tal parece que no te ha afectado en nada, Jev. Me parece bien, sigue firme en que no la amas, y no te enviaremos al infierno. Por ahora, claro.

Apreté mis puños con más fuerza, contiendo mi necesidad de golpearlo.

—Tengo derecho a negarme—protesté.

Él negó, divertido ante la situación.

—No, Jev. Perdiste esos derechos cuando caíste. Eres un recolocado, de ahora en adelante tendrás que ganarte tus derechos. Y así como vas, no te has ganado ninguno.

_Pero tú ya te ganaste una patada en el culo, una arrancada de brazos, una cortada de cabeza y una incineración_ pensé. Rodeé mis ojos y suspiré.

—Está bien. ¿Quién es el posible sospechoso? —pregunté.

—Hank Millar.

Sí, me lo imaginaba. Tendría que cuidar de Marcie, joder. Desvié mis ojos y los fijé en el árbol detrás del arcángel frente a mí.

— ¿Qué pasa, Jev? ¿Estás pensando como eludir la orden? —preguntó.

Sonreí.

—Yo no eludo. Yo enfrento. —Le espeté—Eludir es de cobardes.

—Bien dicho. Casi puedo creer que eres verdaderamente valiente.

Di un paso adelante por puro instinto, recordando en el último momento que no podía atacar a un arcángel. No porque tuviera miedo de que su poder me destruyera, sino porque si mataba a uno, los ángeles vengadores vendrían a matarme a mí. Me encadenarían en el infierno. Y no podría ver más a Nora. Nazarach abrió los ojos levemente, y retrocedió un paso que se equiparaba con el mío. Sonreí.

—Tú no pareces ser lo suficientemente valiente. Tantos años, ¿Y aún sigues temiéndome, arcángel?

Escupió al suelo, sus ojos chispeando la furia que sentía.

— ¿Temerte? ¿A ti, un caído que recién vuelve a tener alas? No intentes… ser gracioso.

Le regalé otra de mis sonrisas frías y calculadoras. Di otro paso adelante.

—Vamos, dilo. "No intentes joderme, Jev" ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto demostrar que en el fondo, deseas ser como yo, liberarte de la presión que sientes al tener tanto poder? No es muy divertido ser arcángel, ejecutar a tus amigos cuando cometen un error—espeté.

—Debes hacerlo, por ello se te concedió el poder. Se le considera débil a todo aquel que no se atreva a hacerlo. ¡Son las reglas!

—Desde mi punto de vista, es débil aquel que no es capaz de romper "las reglas" para defender lo que cree que es justo. El sentido de justicia que tienen ustedes es una jodida mierda. Muchos ángeles han caído debido a errores que cometieron sin darse cuenta, y ustedes los condenaron por ello.

— ¡Tú también condenaste a muchos, Jev! En el mundo angelical, no tenemos permitido cometer errores.

—Sí, lo hice. Pero me cansé de esa mierda.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, retándome con la mirada, intentando obligarme a ser yo quien la apartara primero. Pero no lo hice. Estábamos extremadamente cerca, podría estirar mi brazo y estampar mi puño en su mandíbula, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

—Fue Rixon, lo recuerdo. Caíste porque te negaste a ejecutarlo. Te limitaste a arrancarle las alas, sabiendo que era una de las cosas que él quería—gruñó.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sólo fue la decisión que tomé con Rixon. A ti también te cubrí una vez, ¿O ya no lo recuerdas? Fue hace más de mil años, pero tengo fe en que no olvidas el enamoramiento que tuviste con aquella pequeña humana.

Su mandíbula se tensó y apretó los puños.

—Era un custodio en ese entonces. No tenía mucho tiempo con las alas, no conocía las reglas con todo detalle.

— ¡Exactamente ese es mi jodido punto! Te hubiese ejecutado con toda facilidad, de no haber visto en ti ese brillo asqueroso que reflejan las personas cuando se enamoran. Yo no sabía en ese entonces qué significaba, pero algo me hizo detenerme.

—Es extraño escucharte decirlo, tú no tenías corazón, sentimientos o conciencia. Y si no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo el mismo monstruo de siempre. Podrías regresar a tu anterior puesto con facilidad.

Bufé, entrecerrando los ojos, acercándome un paso más, estando tan cerca de su rostro que podría besarlo si quisiera.

—Podría matarte aquí, ahora mismo, si me atreviera—No dije "si quisiera" porque la verdad era que sí quería—Pero no quiero correr el riesgo de que todos los vengadores caigan sobre mí. Sé que puedo regresar al trono, pero no quiero. Ni siquiera quiero seguir siendo un custodio.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has rechazado el sacrificio? Serías un asqueroso humano si te hubieses limitado a dejar morir a la chica.

Recordé la conversación que tuve con Nathanael ese día. Mi amor por ella podía acabar con ambos. Él había guardado mi secreto, y se lo agradecía. Aunque ciertamente no entendía la razón por la cual lo había hecho.

—No quería ser humano, tampoco. Ya no—me limité a responder.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Eso es asunto mío, y de nadie más.

Finalmente su sentido común le avisó de que no era sensato entrometerse más en esta discusión, por lo cual comenzó a retroceder. Sacó un trozo de papel de donde sea que lo haya mantenido oculto y me lo aventó.

—Es el número de la chica. Debes cuidarla por esta noche, hasta que alguien esté dispuesto a cuidarla.

Extendió las alas con fluidez y emprendió el vuelo, dejando tras de sí un montón de hojas caídas de los árboles. El descenso de una de ellas en particular, me había hecho recordar la pequeña pluma que observé caer lentamente mientras estaba de rodillas, frente a los seis integrantes restantes del grupo de los siete.

Apreté mi puño en torno al papel, para luego desdoblarlo e introducirlo en mi teléfono celular.

Ella respondió al tercer tono.

— ¿Hola? —Marcie tenía la voz extremadamente chillona por teléfono.

—Vístete. Pasaré a recogerte en veinte minutos.


	6. Chapter 5

Cuando me detuve en la casa de Marcie, eché un vistazo a su alrededor.

Podía sentir a Nazarach con su mirada fija en mi espalda, evaluando cada movimiento que hacía. Me hubiese gustado tener una caja de cigarrillos a la mano. No fumaba, pero necesitaba algo en lo qué distraerme mientras estaba con esta chiquilla. Desafortunadamente, el último paquete de cigarros que había visto en mi vida se fue en la camisa de Rixon.

Marcie me esperaba en la ventana de su habitación, con una insinuante sonrisa en el rostro. Llevaba puesto un vestido que bien podría mostrarme todo, si estuviese parado debajo de ella.

Agradecí que no fuera amiga de mi chica.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? Nos vamos—Le grité, cruzándome de brazos.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez era mejor quedarnos aquí. Mis padres no están en casa.

Solté una carcajada dura y fría.

—Mueve ese esqueleto tuyo aquí ahora mismo. Nos vamos—Repetí.

Rodó los ojos y se alejó, asumiendo que bajaría.

Cuando subimos al Jeep, posó una mano en mi muslo, apretando con fuerza, queriendo incitarme.

—Eso no va a funcionar conmigo—Le espeté.

Ella solo sonrió.

—Funciona con todos los hombres—Murmuró—Pero ya me imaginaba que no eras igual a ellos.

No, definitivamente no lo soy.

No sabría exactamente a dónde podría llevar a esta chica sin llamar demasiado la atención; aunque claro, si mi intención era que Nora no se enterase, era un intento en vano. Era probable que en cuanto bajara del coche, Marcie se lo contaría directamente. Así que la lleve al billar Z.

Z es de un solo piso, con una ventana de cristal que ofrecía una vista hacia adentro del billar y bar. Basura y hierbas decoran el exterior.

Le pedí a Marcie que se adelantara y tomara una mesa, y que pidiese lo que quisiera mientras llegaba; necesitaba encontrar un buen lugar para estacionar el Jeep, y la verdad era que esperaba que se fijara en otro tipo y me dijera que la "cita" quedaba cancelada.

Estaba cerrando la puerta del coche cuando observé a Nora caminando hacía la puerta trasera del lugar, buscando con la mirada algo, o alguien. ¿Qué demonios hacía ella aquí? ¿Estaría buscándome? No, no podría saber que yo estaba aquí. ¡¿Habría venido con alguien más?! Maldita sea, iba a matar a alguien esta noche… Me adelanté para interceptarla, así que en cuanto asomó la cabeza, la tomé por el cuello de su chaqueta arrastrándola hasta colocarla contra la pared del exterior.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Demandé, la lluvia chocaba contra mi espalda, salpicando hacia todos lados.

—Jugando billar —balbuceó, intuí a causa de la sorpresa. Lo cual me daban más ganas de matar a ese individuo, porque definitivamente no venía aquí para buscarme a mí.

—Jugando billar —repetí, sonando incrédulo.

—Estoy aquí con un amigo. Scott Parnell.

Sentí como mi expresión se endureció. Sabía quién era ese chico. Ya había oído bastante de él. Era una lástima que el muy jodido fuera inmortal. Pero sentía dolor. Eso era un detalle muy importante.

— ¿Tienes un problema con eso? —Me dijo, supuse que mi cara lo decía todo—Terminamos, ¿Lo recuerdas? Puedo salir con otros chicos si quiero —Estaba enojada—Con los arcángeles, con el destino, con las consecuencias—Y yo estaba muchísimo más enojado porque ella estaba aquí con Scott y no conmigo.

¡Maldita sea! Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla, de decirle que dejaría sus palabras en el olvido porque lo único que quería era protegerla de todo, y que estaba muriéndome por golpear al estúpido nephilim que la había traído, y quería besarla, ¡Pero demonios, Nazarach estaba encima de mí! Desvié mi mirada al suelo y me presioné el puente de la nariz, necesitaba tener paciencia.

—Scott es un Nephilim, de primera generación, un purasangre, justo como lo era Chauncey. —Le dije, esperando que se aterrorizara y saliera corriendo, y me prometiera que nunca volvería a verlo.

Ella parpadeó, aunque no tan sorprendida.

—Gracias por el dato, pero ya lo sospechaba.

Hice una mueca de disgusto. ¿Lo sospechaba y no me había dicho nada? Ya sabía que habíamos terminado, ¡Pero yo era su maldito ángel guardián, joder!

—Deja de actuar como si fueras valiente. Él es un Nephilim.

—No todos los Nephilim son Chauncey Langeais —dijo con irritación—No todos los Nephilims son malvados. Si le dieras a Scott una oportunidad, verías que…

—Scott no es cualquier Nephilim viejo —dije, interrumpiéndola—, él es miembro de la sociedad de sangre que ha estado tomando fuerza, la sociedad quiere liberar a los Nephilim de la esclavitud de los ángeles caídos en el Jeshvan; han estado reclutando miembros como locos para pelear contra los ángeles caídos, una guerra inminente se aproxima, si la sociedad se vuelve lo suficientemente fuerte los ángeles caídos se retirarán y comenzarán a usar a los humanos como sus juguetes.

Bien, eso no se lo había dicho, lo aceptaba. Y tampoco pensaba en eso, no todavía. Cuando había sabido de esos planes, yo sólo pensaba en matar a Nora, no en enamorarme.

Ella mordió su labio y me miró, inquieta.

— ¿Porque los ángeles caídos no poseen a los humanos? —Preguntó— ¿Por qué usan Nephilims?

—Los cuerpos humanos no son tan fuertes como los cuerpos Nephilim—contesté—. Una posesión de dos semanas los mataría. Miles de humanos morirían cada Jeshvan, y es más difícil poseer un humano. Los Ángeles caídos no pueden forzar a los humanos a entregar sus cuerpos, tienen que persuadirlos de hacerlo y eso toma tiempo y esfuerzo. Además, los cuerpos humanos se deterioran fácilmente, no muchos ángeles caídos desean pasar todo el problema de poseer un humano para que en una semana esté muerto.

Se estremeció.

—Es una triste historia, pero es difícil culpar a Scott o a cualquier Nephilim por eso. Yo tampoco querría a un ángel caído posesionando mi cuerpo por dos semanas una vez al año. Esto no suena como un problema de Nephilims, suena como un problema de ángeles caídos.

Mi mandíbula se tensó.

—Z no es un lugar para ti, vuelve a casa.

—Acabo de llegar.

—Bo es nada comparado con este lugar.

—Gracias por el dato, pero no estoy de humor para quedarme en casa sola sintiendo lastima por mí.

Doblé mi brazo y la miré fijamente. ¿Así era como se sentía, por eso hacía todo esto?

— ¿Te estás poniendo en peligro, para volver conmigo? —Adiviné—Por si no lo recuerdas no fui yo quien terminó todo.

—No seas engreído, esto no es sobre ti —Busqué mis llaves en mis bolsillos. Marcie tendría que quedarse sola, me daba igual. Pero no iba a dejar a Nora aquí con ese tipo.

—Te llevare a casa—Me aseguré de decirlo con la suficiente frialdad como para que Nazarach pensara que lo estaba haciendo por obligación, y no por cuestión de celos.

—No quiero que me lleves y no necesito tu ayuda.

Reí, pero la risa carecía de humor.

—Te subirás al jeep, incluso si tengo que arrastrarte dentro de él, no te quedarás en este lugar. Es demasiado peligroso.

—Tú no puedes darme órdenes—Apenas y la miré.

¿Ah, no?

—Y mientras estás en ello, también dejaras de ver a Scott.

Oh, sí. En especial lo de dejar de ver a Scott. Ella me miró desafiante.

—No me hagas ningún favor más. No te lo he pedido. Ya no te quiero como mi ángel guardián.

Mierda. Me paré sobre ella, una gota de lluvia cayó de mi cabello aterrizando en su cuello. La vi deslizarse por su piel, desapareciendo en el cuello de su blusa. Mis ojos siguieron toda la trayectoria de la gota, deseando que fuesen mis labios los que vagaran por ahí.

Estuve dispuesto a mandar todo a la mierda, a enfrentarme a los arcángeles, y a llevármela a mi casa en este preciso momento, pero me detuve. Los arcángeles me tenían en sus manos mientras tuvieran mi pluma, no podía desobedecer tan arraigadamente. No todavía. Pero aun así, esas palabras habían trastornado algo en mi interior. Ella no podía desear eso, ¡era mentira!

—Retráctate—dije en voz baja.

Ella no me miraba, y tampoco daba señal de retroceder. Levanté su barbilla, y fijó su vista en la lluvia.

—Retráctate, Nora—Repetí con más firmeza.

Nazarach se retorcía de júbilo por encima de mí, contando los segundos que quedaban para que se retractara, antes de tomar su palabra en serio. ¡Maldita sea, esta situación me enfermaba! Mi estómago se estaba revolviendo, y la suave risa del maldito arcángel me estaba cabreando.

—No puedo hacer lo correcto contigo en mi vida—Dijo, su barbilla temblaba— Esto será más fácil para todos si nosotros… quiero una ruptura limpia. He estado pensándolo. —No, definitivamente ella no quería decir eso, joder— Te quiero fuera de mi vida.

Sentía como si hubiesen tomado mi corazón, y en su lugar habían puesto dagas, veneno y azufre. Dolía, dolía jodidamente. Pero me mantuve en silencio mientras procesaba, conteniéndome de dar un suspiro.

Después de un largo silencio, me acerqué más a ella y metí una buena cantidad de dinero en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, dejando mi mano ahí unos segundos más de lo necesario. Esta no iba a ser la última vez que la tocara, de eso estaba seguro.

—Efectivo—Expliqué—Vas a necesitarlo.

Sacó el dinero.

—No quiero tu dinero—Como no tomé el dinero, lo puso contra mi pecho, pero antes de poder quitar su mano, la tomé, sosteniéndola contra mi cuerpo.

No sería la última vez que me tocara.

—Tómalo—le dije, sin fingir más esa frialdad. Quería enojarme, quería cabrearme por su reacción, por la salida que había tomado de todo esto. Pero no podía culparla, porque ella actuaba según su criterio. Ella no conocía toda la verdad. Ella no entendía este mundo. —La mitad de los tipos allá adentro cargan un arma. Si algo pasa, tira el dinero sobre la mesa y corre hacia la puerta, nadie va a seguirte cuando hay una pila de dinero para tomar.

Solté su mano y giré la manija de la puerta, los músculos de mi brazo se tensaron. Luego escuché como la puerta se cerró detrás de mí, aun chirriando sobre sus bisagras.

_Ya no eres su guardián, Jev. ¿Lo sabes, no?_ susurró su voz en mi mente.

Lo sabía, maldita sea.

_Lo sé_

Pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.


	7. Chapter 6

Fui a la esquina del salón, dónde un grupo de hombres se disponían a jugar una mano de póker. Miré a mí alrededor en busca de Marcie, pero no la vi por ninguna parte. Me daba igual, por mí podía encerrarse en el baño las siguientes tres horas. Por el rabillo del ojo observé a Nora acercarse a una de las mesas cerca del frente, dejando su chaqueta en el respaldo de una de las sillas metálicas que estaba contra la pared.

Parecía que estaba coqueteándole, aunque sabía perfectamente que esa su intención. Sabía también que todo era fingido, pero eso no reducía para nada la necesidad de correr en su dirección y sacarla de aquí colgando de mi hombro. Le di una rápida mirada a los alrededores, para asegurarme de que no corriera peligro; más por deseo propio que por necesidad, después de todo, ya no era su guardián.

Oh, mierda. Estuve a punto de matar a ese imbécil cuando vi que ella le daba el dinero que yo había depositado en sus pantalones. ¿Había colaborado de manera indirecta en que estos dos se negaran a la posibilidad de marcharse? Que alguien me dispare en las tripas. Miré la jugada que tenía en mis manos y me concentré en el juego.

Entonces Marcie enredó sus manos en mi cuello, acercando su boca a mi oído.

—Nora está mirándote… ¿Conflictos en el paraíso?

—No es tu problema—le espeté.

—Tú eres mi problema—Dijo, y el tono que usó me recordó el ronroneo de un gato.

—No, quieres que lo que hay dentro de mis pantalones sea tu problema, para luego restregárselo en la cara a Nora. —Le dije, colocando las cartas sobre la mesa y reclamando el dinero—Pero no va a pasar, así que quítate esa idea.

— ¿Entonces cual es el motivo por el cual me has traído aquí?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pensé que te gustaba el póker—dije secamente.

—Me gusta el póker, pero no me gusta que me mientan. Algo escondes, lo sé.

En ese instante, el espejo que estaba en la pared más alejada quedó destrozado, trozos de vidrio cayeron al suelo. El lugar quedó en completo silencio excepto por la música de los altavoces.

Desvié mis ojos sólo para ver que un tipo de camiseta roja se encontraba de pie en la entrada, con el rostro inexpresivo. Tenía una marca en la clavícula que reconocía de hace años atrás: La marca de mano negra.

— ¡Tú! —El hombre de la camiseta roja, apuntó a un hombre de chaleco con un arma de fuego en su mano—Dame el dinero. Mantén tus manos donde pueda verlas.

Me sorprendió que quisiera dinero, y llamó mi atención. ¿Para qué podrían quererlo? ¿Fondos para comprar caídos, tal vez? Necesitaba averiguarlo. Del otro lado, Scott Parnell habló.

—De ninguna manera, ese es nuestro dinero—Unos cuantos gritos de acuerdo sonaron de la multitud.

El tipo de la camiseta roja continúo apuntando con el arma al hombre del chaleco pero desvió su mirada a Scott, Nora junto a él, temblando. Maldita sea, estaba asustada.

—Ya no.

—Si tomas ese dinero te mataré—hubo una furia calmada en la voz de Scott, lo cual me alertó de que probablemente no sabía que ese tipo también era un Nephilim, y que pertenecía a su mismo grupo.

El hombre del arma sonrió

— ¿A sí?

—Nadie aquí va a dejarte marchar con nuestro dinero—dijo Scott—Hazte un favor y baja el arma.

Otro murmullo en acuerdo sonó de la multitud. A pesar del hecho que parecía que la temperatura del cuarto había aumentado, el hombre de la camiseta roja se rascó perezosamente la parte trasera del cuello con el cañón del arma. No parecía estar para nada preocupado. Apuntando ahora a Scott con el arma dijo:

—Ponte en la mesa.

—Piérdete

Maldición. Si Nora llegaba a resultar herida por este enfrentamiento, iba a matar a ese imbécil.

— ¡Ponte en la mesa!

El hombre sostenía el arma con ambas manos apuntando directamente al pecho de Scott. Por un segundo deseé que le disparara. Scott levanto sus manos al nivel de sus hombros y retrocedió hasta la mesa

—No saldrás vivo de esta, te superamos en número de treinta a uno.

El hombre se acerco a Scott en tres pasos, parándose un momento frente a él, sus dedos se posaron sobre el gatillo, una gota de sudor recorrió el rostro de Scott. No podía creer que él no alejara la pistola. ¿Acaso no sabía que él no podía morir? ¿Acaso no sabía que era un Nefilim?

_Nazarach, tengo que intervenir. Es posible que Nora esté en peligro_ Transmití en sus pensamientos.

_Nora ya no debe preocuparte, Patch. Ya no eres su guardián_ respondió él.

Apreté los puños sobre la mesa.

_¿Y quién va a cuidarla ahora?_

_Aún no decidimos. Deberá valerse por sí misma mientras conseguimos a alguien. Por cierto, has sido reasignado_ ¿Por qué presentía que esto no me iba a gustar para nada?

_¿A quién debo cuidar ahora?_ Casi escuché su carcajada.

_Marcie. Te lo explicaré cuando la saques de ahí y la pongas a salvo. Reúnete conmigo a las afueras del Delphic_ y pude sentir que se marchaba. Genial.

Regresé al presente cuando el chico de la camiseta roja empujo a Scott con el arma y éste cayó sobre la mesa. A pesar de la sorpresa y el miedo, Scott toma a tientas el taco y el chico se lo arrebató. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, salto sobre la mesa y apunto el taco sobre la cara de Scott y enterró el taco en la mesa a unos centímetros de la oreja de Scott. El taco bajó con tanta fuerza que atravesó la superficie de la mesa, doce pulgadas de él eran visibles bajo la mesa.

—Estás loco—dijo Scott, y la manera en que lo dijo aumentaba mis sospechas de que, a pesar de pertenecer al mismo grupo, no se conocían.

De pronto un taburete de la barra atravesó el aire golpeando al chico de la camiseta roja en un costado, tuvo que saltar de la mesa para mantener el equilibrio.

— ¡Atrápenlo! —alguien en la multitud gritó.

Algo así como una guerra de gritos estalló y más hombres tomaron taburetes de la barra para lanzarlos. Un par de cuerpos más adelante un hombre tenía una pistola amarrada en su pierna, él la tomó y segundos después una lluvia de disparos comenzó. Comencé a buscar a Nora con la vista, mientras empujaba a Marcie al baño que estaba detrás de nosotros.

—Quédate aquí, vendré a recogerte. No salgas—Le ordené.

Ella asintió, aunque no parecía asustada ni nada por el estilo.

Salí de nuevo y observé rápidamente el perímetro, por si este chico se hubiese traído a más compañeros, pero me sorprendió ver que andaba solo. Terminé de recorrer el perímetro y recomencé mi búsqueda de Nora, hasta que logré visualizarla saliendo por la puerta trasera. Corrí hacia ella, y luego de cruzar, la tomé por la pretina de sus pantalones y la arrastré hacia la pared.

—Toma el jeep—Le ordené, poniendo las llaves de mi auto en su mano. Era una suerte que Nazarach se hubiese ido, me castraría por esto— ¿Qué estas esperando?

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero parpadeó furiosamente alejándolas.

—Deja de actuar como si fuera un gran inconveniente. ¡Nunca pedí tu ayuda!

—Te dije que no vinieras esta noche, no serias un inconveniente si hubieras escuchado, este no es tu mundo, es el mío. Estás tan decidida en probarlo que harás algo estúpido y terminarás muriendo.

Sabía que le había molestado ese comentario, así que continué antes de que pudiera decir algo que me hiciera enojar aun más.

—El hombre de rojo es un Nefilim, la marca significa que esta con la sociedad de sangre de la que te hablé antes, él ha jurado lealtad a ellos.

— ¿Marca?

—Cerca de su clavícula.

Tumbé al suelo a Nora cuando la ventana de la puerta trasera fue disparada, fragmentos de vidrio cayeron alrededor de nosotros.

—Vete de aquí—dije, empujándola en dirección a la calle.

Se giró hacia mí.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Marcie sigue adentro, regresaré por ella.

Vi en sus ojos que aquello le había dolido, pero no podía dolerle más que a mí.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? Eres mi ángel guardián.

La miré directamente a los ojos. ¡Yo le pedí que se retractara, joder!

—Ya no más, Ángel.

Antes de que pudiera discutir, me deslicé por la puerta, corriendo en dirección al baño. Por increíble que parezca, Marcie había obedecido.

—Salgamos de aquí—le espeté.

— ¿Por qué? A penas la diversión comienza.

—Dejará de ser divertido cuando te peguen un tiro en la cabeza, te lo aseguro.

La saqué de allí rápidamente, esquivando a las personas que estaban matándose entre sí. Ya afuera, en la calle, detuve un taxi que pasaba y subí a Marcie al asiento trasero.

—Llámame si necesitas algo—le dije, y al ver que enarcaba las cejas, añadí: —Que sea importante, y no pervertido.

Le pagué al taxi y lo observé mientras se alejaba. Me adentré en uno de los callejones oscuros, extendí mis alas y alcé el vuelo.

Cuando aterricé en el porche de su casa, me apoyé en una de las vigas. Desde aquí podía ver a Nora encorvada y sollozando en el Jeep. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que Nora se secó los ojos, soltando un suspiro. Cuando me miró, y vi todo ese dolor en sus ojos, me maldije por hacerla sufrir. Pero no podía hacer nada, no todavía. _Pronto._

Caminé por el asfalto y abrí la puerta del conductor.

— ¿Estás bien? —Pregunté. Ella asintió rígidamente.

— ¿Porque el Nefilim de la camiseta roja quería dinero? —Preguntó, mientras se cambiaba al asiento de pasajero.

Después de un momento de pensarlo y asegurarme de que no sucumbiría ante mis ganas de tocarla, me senté detrás del volante, encerrándonos juntos en el jeep.

—Estaba juntando fondos para la sociedad de la sangre, ojala tuviera una mejor idea de lo que están planeando. Si necesitan dinero lo más seguro es que sea para recursos. Es eso o para comprar ángeles caídos. Pero cómo, quién y por qué, no lo sé—negué con la cabeza—Necesito a alguien de adentro, por primera vez ser un ángel me pone en desventaja. No dejarán que me acerque ni a una milla de la operación.

—Dijiste que Scott y el chico de rojo estaban con la sociedad de la sangre, pero ellos no parecían conocerse, ¿Estás seguro que Scott está involucrado?

Bien, ella también lo había notado.

—Él está involucrado. —Debe estarlo.

— ¿Entonces como es que no se conocen?

—Mi suposición es que quien sea que dirige la sociedad, está separando a los miembros para mantenerlos en la oscuridad, sin solidaridad, las posibilidades de una captura bajan aún más. Si ellos no saben que tan fuertes son, los Nefilim no pueden filtrar información a los enemigos. Los ángeles caídos no pueden obtener información si los miembros de la sociedad no lo saben tampoco.

— ¿Y Marcie? —dijo, tratando de mantener su voz neutra.

—Le gusta el Póker—dije, sin comprometerme.

Puse el jeep en reversa, necesitaba reunirme con Nazarach. Mientras más pronto arreglara el problema de mi pluma, más pronto regresaría con ella. Además, no quería decirle que era el guardián de Marcie. Eso la destrozaría.

—Debería irme, ¿Estarás bien esta noche? ¿Está tu mamá? —Se giró en el asiento para quedar frente a mí.

—Marcie tenía sus brazos a tu alrededor.

—La idea de Marcie sobre el espacio personal es inexistente.

— ¿Así que ahora eres un experto en Marcie?

Maldita sea, no quería hablar de nada de esto.

— ¿Qué sucede entre ustedes dos? Lo que yo vi no parecían negocios.

—Estaba en medio de un juego cuando ella llegó por detrás, no es la primera vez que una chica hace eso y probablemente no será la última.

Tal vez eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero no me podía permitir ser cariñoso. No cuando no tenía completa certeza de que Nazarach no estaba.

—Pudiste haberla alejado de ti.

—Tenía sus brazos a mí alrededor por un segundo y al siguiente el Nefilim lanzó la bola de billar. No estaba pensando en Marcie, corrí a chequear el perímetro en caso de que el Nefilim no estuviera solo.

—Regresaste por ella.

—No iba a dejarla ahí.

Pude imaginar qué estaba pensando, y mi mandíbula se cerró con fuerza. No quería que creyera lo que Vee y su madre le habían dicho de mí, porque joder, si una vez fui así, ya no lo era.

—Tuve un sueño acerca del papá de Marcie anoche—Eso me sorprendió.

— ¿Soñaste con el padre de Marcie?

—Creí que estaba en Inglaterra, desde hace mucho tiempo. El papá de Marcie era perseguido por el bosque, sólo que no podía huir porque su capa se había atorado en los árboles. No dejaba de decir que un ángel caído intentaba poseerlo.

Reflexioné esto un momento, lo que había dicho llamó mi interés. ¿Capa? ¿Inglaterra? Por alguna extraña razón, me recordaba a Barnabas. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, porque el Jeshvan se acercaba. Miré mi reloj y después a Nora.

— ¿Necesitas que te acompañe dentro de la casa? —Pregunté.

—Estoy dudando porque no me quiero mojar, además, obviamente tú tienes que estar en otro lado—Abrió la puerta y sacó una pierna del jeep—Eso, y que nuestra relación se terminó, no me debes ningún favor—Nos miramos a los ojos. Sólo había dicho eso para lastimarme, ya lo sabía, y lo consiguió. Caminó hacia el pórtico cubriendo su cabello de la lluvia con sus manos, y se perdió dentro de la casa.

Aceleré al Delphic, dónde me encontraría con Nazarach.

Tenía que solucionar esto rápido. Tenía que volver con mi chica.


	8. Chapter 7

Nazarach me esperaba en las afueras del parque de atracciones, apoyado en el tronco de un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirlo completamente. La entrada al Delphic se alzaba en agonía y esplendor detrás de él, a unos metros; lo más cerca que podían llegar a estar de este lugar.

La razón por la cual los ángeles que aún trabajaban para el grupo de los siete no podían pisar este lugar se remonta a hace más de doscientos años atrás, cuando los arcángeles y los caídos se enfrascaron en una guerra por libertad, por derechos. Los arcángeles querían dominar cada espacio por el que vagaban los desertores, y no los dejaban vivir en paz, incluso después de pagar su castigo. Así que lucharon… Pelearon por tener un pedazo de tierra que pudiera mantenerlos a raya, separados, un refugio. Muchos ángeles se unieron al bando de los caídos, por lo cual, estos ganaron. El cielo tuvo muchas pérdidas esa fecha, pérdidas importantes. Los caídos ganaron su libertad en este pedazo de tierra, sin vigilancia, sin ser manipulados, sin correr riesgos. Crearon los túneles, y vivieron aquí por muchos años. Construyeron el parque, que fue abierto al público en general. Y cada Jeshvan, fueron libres de poseer a todo aquel que les jurase lealtad.

—Has llegado pronto, Jev. —Dijo él, acercándose un paso.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber quién fue el listillo que me encadenó a Marcie.

—No estás encadenado, estás cumpliendo con tu deber—rezongó él, luego alzó una ceja— ¿Estás deseando renunciar a tus obligaciones, Jev?

Me senté en la rama del árbol más cercano al parque, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

—De hecho, sí.

Él sonrió.

—Serás enviado al infierno. Ahí si estarás verdaderamente encadenado.

Bufé.

—No, por supuesto que no. Soy lo suficientemente listo como para salir de esto sin perjudicarme.

Su sonrisa disminuyó un poco.

—Estás bajo la mirada de siete arcángeles, Jev. Mi presencia aquí en la tierra es un claro recordatorio de ello. No eres lo suficientemente listo como para burlarnos.

Una sonrisa venenosa curvó mis labios, mi sangre convertida en hielo.

—No me subestimes, Nazarach. Recuerda con quién estás hablando. Que no se te olvide quién soy, ni quién fui.

—No eres más que la sombra del poder que alguna vez tuviste.

—Un caído nunca pierde su fuerza ni su poder, Nazarach. Yo que tú, elegiría bien las palabras que salen de tu boca.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mirándome directamente a los ojos. El hielo que brillaba en su mirada me dejaba más que en claro que sabía que era cierto lo que decía, y que me creía más que capaz de acabar con él en estos momentos.

—Da igual—dijo, finalmente—No he venido aquí para discutir sobre eso.

—Lo sé. ¿Qué pasa con Marcie? ¿Por qué tengo que cuidar de esa máquina sexual?

Nazarach sonrió de nuevo, esta vez una sonrisa divertida, para mi sorpresa.

—Jev, ¿Alguna vez has escuchado hablar de Mano Negra?

Me quedé en silencio. ¿Fingía no haber escuchado nada de ello? ¿O le decía todo lo que sabía? Preferí guardar silencio. Era importante saber todo; lo más probable es que si le dijera que sabía algo de ese sujeto, me limitaría con sólo mis conocimientos, y no me daría detalles.

—No.

Suspiró, desviando su atención. Bien, esto parecía tener mucha importancia.

—Mano Negra es un Nephilim pura sangre, un antiguo. Nos han llegado los rumores de que planea reagrupar a sus seguidores, los mismos que tenía antes, y los nuevos que han aparecido ahora.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Me miró, diciéndome que aún no terminaba de hablar. Levanté mis manos en un exagerado gesto para decir "continúa".

—Su objetivo es crear una secta lo suficientemente grande y bien estructurada como para declararnos la guerra. No más ángeles, no más caídos.

—Somos demasiados, ni aunque reuniera a todos los Nephilim del planeta podría con nosotros. El número de caídos es elevado, ni hablar del número de ángeles que hoy habitan en el cielo. No entiendo cual es el problema.

—El problema, Jev… es que tienen a Celiane.

De acuerdo, eso no me lo esperaba.

— ¿Cómo pudo permitir que la capturaran? Celiane tiene un poder increíble.

—La tomaron por sorpresa, y sabes bien que ella no sabe manejarlas.

—De acuerdo, ¿Cómo entro yo ahí, y por qué estoy cuidando de Marcie?

Él me miró a los ojos de nuevo, y lo entendí, demonios.

—Mano Negra es el padre de Marcie. Hank Millar.

— ¿Y tengo que sacarle información a la chica acerca de lo que hace su padre?

—Sí, algo así. El plan es que te ganes su confianza, que ella sienta que pueda contarte todo sin temor a nada. Que se sienta protegida contigo, tal como Nora lo hacía—Me tensé ante la mención de ella—Pero trata de no romperle el corazón a esta chica, no queremos que la dejes vuelta nada, como a Nora.

Ese comentario me lastimó, porque me recordó lo mierda que fui con ella. Pero no me rompí ante él, porque sabía que eso era lo que estaba esperando. Era obvio que seguía buscando alguna razón para lanzarme al infierno.

Me obligué a encogerme de hombros.

—Yo no la obligué a enamorarse.

Sí, eso sonó lo bastante frío como para quitar su mirada de mí por un momento.

—Está bien, supongo que tienes razón—Dijo, dándose la vuelta y extendiendo las alas. Me sorprendió claramente, porque sacar tus alas frente a un caído cuando estabas de espaldas, tenía un significado. Quería decir confianza, apoyo. Pude ver sus mejillas estirarse, e intuí que sonreía. Me confundí aún más—Nos vemos pronto, Jev.

Sacudió sus alas y se alzó en vuelo.

De acuerdo, las cosas estaban así: Tenía que rescatar a una arcángel que posiblemente… no, que realmente me odiaba, pasar los días que venían que una chica que mi novia odiaba, y tratar de descubrir qué demonios hacía Hank Millar. Siempre he dicho que tengo una suerte excelente.

Pero primero era lo primero… Saqué mi teléfono y marqué.

— ¿Me ayudas a sacar una pluma del cielo?

Rixon rió.

—Estoy dentro, hermano.


	9. Chapter 8

Me encontré con Rixon en mi casa unos minutos después de que Nazarach se marchara. Me encontraba desparramado en el sofá, mirando a mi amigo caminar de un lado a otro sin parar.

—Vas a abrir un maldito agujero en mi piso—gruñí.

—Bueno, tal vez el jodido agujero me ayude a pensar cómo demonios sacaremos tu pluma del cielo, genio.

—Oye, dijiste que estabas dentro.

—Lo dije, pero nunca que fuese sencillo. —Dijo, y luego rió—Escucha, en serio me parece gracioso todo esto. Es como una especie de misión suicida. ¿Sabes lo que nos harían si nos descubrieran? La muerte sería la gloria.

— ¿Es miedo lo que escucho en tu voz?

Suspiró.

—Un poco.

—De acuerdo, si no quieres hacer esto, yo no voy a obligarte a…

—No tengo miedo por mí, imbécil—Me interrumpió—No puedo pensar en lo que va a pasarte si te descubren. Todas las miradas están sobre ti, lo sabes.

Asentí.

Extrañamente mi cabeza aprovechó justo esta oportunidad para relucir en mi memoria lo que le había pasado a Celiane.

— ¿Recuerdas a Celiane, Rixon? —Pregunté, mirándole.

Su expresión se tornó fría, pero hubo un momento, una pequeña fracción de segundo en la que su rostro se crispó de sorpresa.

—Por supuesto. ¿Por qué me lo estás preguntando?

De acuerdo, esa postura a la defensiva era curiosa.

—Nazarach me dijo hoy que la han capturado.

Sonrió con malevolencia, y se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Y mencionó quienes son los sospechosos?

Me levanté del sofá y me acerqué a su espalda.

— ¿Y tú por qué querrías saber eso? —Inquirí, mis cejas fruncidas.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio y luego suspiró. Se dio la vuelta, cogió su abrigo y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Por nada. Tengo que irme, tengo que hacer algo… tengo… una cita con Vee—Y antes de salir, preguntó: —Debo preguntar: No te molesta que salga con ella, ¿Verdad?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Pensándolo bien, me parece una buena idea. Vigilarás a Nora por mí, ¿Cierto?

Él asintió, ese brillo extraño de nuevo en su mirada.

—Por supuesto.

Pero no estaba convencido.

Luego de que se marchara, me di una ducha rápida. Tomé las llaves del Jeep con la idea de salir a dar una vuelta y me encaminé al estacionamiento, dónde para mi mala suerte, estaba cierto arcángel que me irritaba.

— ¿Qué sucede ahora? —Gruñí.

Su expresión estaba seria.

— ¿Qué hacía Rixon aquí? —Preguntó.

Levanté una de mis cejas.

—No es de tu incumbencia—le espeté.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero nunca me ha inspirado la suficiente confianza como para no mirar atrás a cada momento, cuando sé que está a mis espaldas.

—Pues de mí no pareces desconfiar tanto, cosa que deberías—Dije, acercándome al Jeep y sentándome en el capó. —Me has dejado ver tus alas.

—Los ataques de Rixon son poderosos, pero predecibles. Sin embargo, podría tomarme por sorpresa—Dijo—A ti, en cambio, te gusta alertar a la víctima. Tus ataques son poderosos e impredecibles, te gusta ganar porque sabes que tienes el poder de hacerlo. No te gusta atacar a nadie por la espalda.

Él desvió la mirada unos segundos, y luego la fijó en mis ojos de nuevo.

—Además… —Continuó—Aimee me contó lo que sucedió ese día en la corte, cuando regresé de la tierra—Comenzó, con expresión seria—Dijo que ella me había visto, y que también había visto como tú te dabas cuenta. Y no me delataste. De ella lo comprendo, somos muy grandes amigos… Pero ¿Tú? ¿Por qué tú mantendrías el secreto, a sabiendas que estaba rompiendo una ley? Pudieron haberme mandado al infierno, como a Nadiel. Pero no lo hiciste. No me culpes si me siento confuso.

Moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro y le regalé una media sonrisa.

—Te lo dije, las reglas me estaban cabreando bastante. Ya no quería seguir siendo uno de ustedes.

—Si Rixon no hubiese estado en problemas en aquella ocasión… si él no hubiese sido sentenciado a la vida sin alas, ¿Te hubieras marchado también?

Lo medité por unos segundos. Era cierto que desde mucho antes de ese día Rixon y yo compartíamos un lazo de amistad bastante fuerte, pero creo que lo hubiese hecho de todas formas.

—Hubiese encontrado otra forma. —Confesé—Si Rixon no se hubiese metido en problemas, igual fuese buscado la manera de caer. Estoy siendo sincero al decir que realmente no quería seguir en el cielo, Nazarach. Quería ser libre. Libre de preocupaciones, de reglas, de castigos por hacer cumplir… Quería seguir mi eternidad sin preocupaciones, al menos hasta que encontrara la manera de volverme humano.

—Cosa que no hiciste.

—Cambio de planes de último minuto. —Me encogí de hombros—Nunca quise regresar al cielo. Lo único que quise esa noche fue salvar a Nora.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque realmente nunca creí que pudiera conocer a alguien que me viera tal y como soy y que no saliera corriendo.

Comenzó a reír a carcajadas y aplaudió un par de veces.

—Debí suponer que todo eso de que no la amas era una actuación tuya—Dijo, riendo aún. Cerré mis puños con fuerza, maldición. Tenía que hacer algo rápido antes de que saliera a contarlo. Tenía que encontrar la manera de matarlo rápidamente—Debo decirlo, me convenciste hasta a mí. Pero descuida, no diré nada.

De acuerdo, eso evaporizó toda la rabia y me dejó congelado en el sitio.

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que escuchaste.

— ¿Por qué?

—Un secreto por otro. Además… veo que tienes corazón, Jev. Eso es impresionante.

Desplegó sus alas y caminó tratando de salir de debajo de las ramas de los árboles que estorbaban su ascendencia. Pero antes de alejarse demasiado, se volvió y me miró.

—Una última cosa, dado las circunstancias—Dijo, con severidad—Y considéralo el último trato amable por mi parte. Hoy he hecho una excepción contigo, por el favor que me has hecho. —Tomó aire, y realmente me preocupó lo que estaba a punto de decir—Nadie quiere cuidar de Nora, Jev. Los guardianes se niegan, y los otros ángeles de rango mayor están ocupados.

Sentía que poco a poco la ira regresaba a mí.

— ¿Por qué?

—Un ángel vengador supo algo en la última visita que tuvo a la tierra. Nora Grey será sacrificada, por un ángel caído que quiere convertirse en humano—Mi sangre volviéndose hielo en mis venas—Pero esta vez no serás tú quién realice el sacrificio, Jev.

— ¿Quién es?

Él negó con la cabeza de una forma que decía que lamentaba realmente el no saberlo.

—No tengo idea, pero yo que tú buscaría alguna manera de mantenerla vigilada—Dijo, y agregó antes de que pudiera protestar: —No, no puedes ser tú. Te lo dije: Sólo hoy estoy haciendo la excepción contigo. Te daré el resto de la noche libre para que soluciones eso, pero en lo que salga el sol, volveré a mis obligaciones. Si te veo cerca de Nora Grey, voy a contarlo.

¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué hay de lo que dije? ¿Qué hay de lo que siento por ella?

—Sigue manteniendo esa perfecta actuación, y sigue negándomelo, y no diré nada. Pero más importante aún: Mantente alejado de ella. Y, Jev… Es posible que esta noche venga alguien más a echar un rápido vistazo… asegúrate de hacerles creer que no piensas en esa chica.

Y así, sin más, echó a volar.


	10. Chapter 9

Con un poco de desesperación, comencé a enviarles mensajes de texto a algunos caídos antiguos en los que confiaba. Me sentía presionado por el hecho de que, en su momento, sentí que alguien acechaba a Nora… que tenía ese deseo de matarla. Pero él o ella me bloqueaban siempre que intentaba indagar en su mente. Un humano no podía hacer eso… En esta jugada entraban los tipos con alas, y los que estaban a falta de ellas también.

Tenía que descubrir de quién demonios se trataba, y tenía que acabar con él rápido. Pero lo primero era lo primero; necesitaba una nueva línea telefónica. Algo que pudiera usar para hacer seguimientos, indagaciones, sin que los arcángeles interceptaran mis llamas. Así que subí al Jeep y fui a la tienda a comprar uno.

Lo compré exactamente igual al que ya tenía; mismo modelo, mismo color. Así, si Nazarach o algún otro lo veía, podría confundirlos. Lo primero que hice fue registrar el número de Nora. Lo segundo, fue llamar a Wren, un viejo compañero.

— ¿Quién es? —Contestó.

—Soy Jev.

— ¿Jev? —Realmente sonaba como si no me recordara—Oh, vaya… ¿Patch? ¿El luchador callejero?

—Ya no seguí con las peleas.

—Pero eres tú… Vaya. ¿Qué se te ofrece? Hace años que no sé absolutamente nada de ti.

—Lo sé, es una suerte que no cambies de número.

—No puedo hacerlo, es malo para los negocios. Pierdo a mis clientes. ¿Qué necesitas?

De acuerdo, aquí vamos…

—Bien, esto sonará un poco descabellado pero… Necesito que me consigas a alguien que esté dispuesto a seguir a una chica humana. A dónde va y con quien, qué es lo que hace, quién entra a su casa cuando está sola, posibles seguidores y acosadores… Tiene que decirme todo.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos y pude escucharlo remover algunos papeles.

—Creo que tengo a alguien. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

—Tú sólo ponle precio, lo pagaré.

—Vaya, vaya. Por eso me gusta hacer negocios contigo. No pones quejas—Dijo, soltando unas risotadas—De acuerdo. Puedes darme quinientos mil dólares. La mitad por adelantado, la otra cuando ya no necesites el servicio. ¿Qué te parece?

—Está bien. ¿Puede empezar esta noche?

—Déjate ver en el Z hacia eso de media noche. Estaré allí cerrando un negocio. Llevaré al hombre que hará el trabajo.

—De acuerdo. —Dije, y colgué.

Recibí un mensaje de texto y lo leí.

***NECESITO UN AVENTÓN. ¿PASAS POR MÍ? –MARCIE.**

***¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?**

***BOLSA DEL DIABLO.**

Dejé escapar un suspiro de frustración y aceleré hasta el otro lado de la ciudad, sólo para ver qué demonios estaba haciendo esta chica en un lugar tan lejos. Confiaba en que Nazarach mantuviera su palabra de darme la noche libre de vigilancia, pero tenía que tomar en cuenta su aviso de que alguien más podría echar un rápido vistazo.

Cuando llegué al lugar, la entrada estaba abarrotada de personas. Me estacioné un poco más adelante para no llamar la atención. Le escribí a Marcie.

***ESTOY AQUÍ, JUSTO MEDIA CUADRA MÁS ADELANTE.**

***YA TE VI.**

Un par de segundos después, la puerta del copiloto del Jeep fue abierta de un tirón, y el aire cargado de humo y alcohol invadió el cerrado espacio. Ella se sentó sin tener cuidado de cerrar muy bien sus piernas, causando que el diminuto vestido negro mostrara unas tangas color rojo sangre. Desvié mis ojos al frente, moviendo la palanca para cambiar la velocidad y haciendo una larga lista de por qué jamás podría fijarme en alguien como ella. Iba por la número treinta cuando habló.

—Espera—dijo, mirando por el retrovisor.

— ¿Qué pasa, Marcie?

—Me pareció ver…—Una sonrisa petulante apareciendo en su rostro— ¿Sabes qué? Se me ha antojado una bebida. ¿Por qué no entramos y me compras una?

Rodé mis ojos.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que tienes bebidas de sobra en tu casa.

Ella hizo pucheros en mi dirección, batiendo las pestañas como si pensara que tendría algún efecto en mí. No pude evitarlo, dejé escapar una ligera carcajada.

—Te ves realmente ridícula tratando de parecer inofensiva, lo sabías ¿no? —le dije. Pero apagué el Jeep y saqué las llaves, preparándome para bajarme y comprarle su bebida.

Ella bufó.

—Tengo que encontrarte algún punto débil, amigo. —Dijo, luego señaló mi gorra que descansaba en la guantera— ¿Me la prestas? Mi cabello no ha tenido un buen día.

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos, pero luego me encogí de hombros. No es como si realmente significara algo.

—Adelante—le dije. Mis ojos se desviaron a un Neón blanco aparcado cerca de nosotros, y lo reconocí inmediatamente. Joder. —Escucha, entraremos, te compraré la jodida bebida y luego nos iremos, ¿De acuerdo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—De acuerdo.

Lo primero que vi cuando entramos al lugar, fue a Scott Parnell a unos metros de distancia. Tenía una guitarra en sus manos y platicaba con un grupo de amigos. No parecían Nephilims, pero debía asegurarme. Cuando le dije a Marcie que iría a hacer algunas cosas y que la vería en el Jeep, vi a Nora. Estaba en la barra junto a Vee, con dos o tres chicos más allá que se la comían con los ojos. Apreté mis puños, tratando de contenerme de ir y romperles la cara a todos ellos. Me enfoqué en la sutil trampa que esta niña me había montado.

—Todo este drama de la bebida es porque sabías que Nora estaría aquí, ¿no?

Ella se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose libre de culpa.

—No tenía ni idea.

Sacudí la cabeza y comencé a alejarme, tratando de identificar a los acompañantes de Scott. Estaba casi seguro de que él tenía algo que ver con la Mano Negra, y su intento de regresar al poder. Sin embargo, no pude llegar a ellos porque un grupo de personas señalaban detrás de mí con una sonrisa y murmurando "pelea", y tuve el leve presentimiento de que mi chica estaba involucrada.

Me giré justo a tiempo para ver a Vee vaciando su bebida en el vestido de Marcie, y luego se desató el infierno. Corrí hacia ellas en el momento en que Marcie comenzó a golpear a Nora y la tiró al suelo, con la ira creciendo sobre mí. Pero luego se desvaneció un poco cuando mi chica le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. Me sentí orgulloso y hubiese sonreído si verla aquí no me hubiese puesto de mal humor. Este tampoco era un buen lugar para Nora. Hizo ademán de abalanzarse sobre Marcie pero la sujeté por debajo de los brazos antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Sal de aquí ahora mismo—Le dije al oído, arrastrándola hasta la puerta.

— ¡Voy a matarla! —gritó, presa de la furia.

La gente a nuestro alrededor gritaba "Pelea", pero los aparté y la saqué a rastras, llevándola con Vee. Luego me giré, tomé a Marcie por un brazo y salimos de allí. Sin embargo, cuando estuvimos cerca del Jeep la arrinconé contra la puerta y la fulminé con la mirada.

—Sólo voy a decirte esto una vez, así que presta atención—Le espeté, sintiendo la ira creciendo sobre mí—Vuelves a ponerle un dedo encima a Nora, y te juro, Marcie Millar, que olvidaré que eres mujer y voy a cobrármela.

Dicho eso, abrí la puerta de un tirón y arrojé a Marcie dentro con brusquedad.


	11. Chapter 10

***QUEDATE EN CASA ESTA NOCHE.**

Le envié el texto a Nora y guardé el teléfono en mi bolsillo. Subí al Jeep y arranqué con cuidado de no llevarme a ningún adolescente lleno de hormonas por delante. Mis manos estaban aferrándose al volante tal vez con demasiada fuerza, pero era así la única manera de ir relajando tensiones.

—Me ha estropeado el vestido—Dijo Marcie de pronto, refunfuñando. —Estoy helada. Y apesto a refresco de cereza.

— ¿Quieres mi chaqueta? —Le pregunté, más por relajar la tensión sobre la amenaza que le había hecho que por cortesía.

— ¿Dónde está?

—En el asiento de atrás.

Marcie se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, puso una rodilla sobre la consola, y tomó la chaqueta. Cuando miró al frente otra vez, tiró de su vestido por encima de su cabeza y lo tiró al piso, a sus pies. Sin contar su ropa interior, estaba completamente desnuda. Pasó sus brazos por la chaqueta de y le subió el cierre.

—A la siguiente, dobla a la izquierda —ordenó.

—Sé el camino a tu casa —dije, manteniendo derecho el Jeep.

—Pero no quiero ir a casa. Dentro de dos cuadras, dobla a la izquierda.

Pero dentro de dos cuadras, seguí derecho. Sabía lo que había al cruzar, y no estaba dispuesto a llevar a esta chica a un hotel.

—Bueno, no eres para nada divertido —dijo Marcie, haciendo un puchero cansado— ¿No tienes ni un poco de curiosidad del lugar al que quería llevarnos?

—Es tarde.

— ¿Estás rechazándome? —preguntó con timidez.

—Voy a dejarte, después regresaré a mi casa.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ir?

—Tal vez algún día —Murmuré, atento ahora. Podía sentir a alguien vigilándome. Tal vez este era el "Vistazo rápido" del que hablaba Nazarach.

—Eso no es muy específico —dijo Marcie con una sonrisa falsa, subiendo sus tacones al tablero, enseñando pulgadas de su piel. Dios, ¿Siempre sería así? Estos morbosos intentos de seducción me parecían estúpidos. Otra razón para la larga lista de por qué jamás me fijaría en alguien como ella.

—Mañana en la noche, entonces—dijo Marcie. Se detuvo y después continuó, usando un tono aterciopelado—No es como si tengas otro lugar donde ir. Sé que Nora rompió contigo. —La manera tranquila en la que lo había dicho me hizo apretar los puños contra el volante de nuevo—Escuché que ahora está con Scott Parnell. Ya sabes, el chico nuevo. Es lindo, pero te cambió por menos.

—Realmente no quiero hablar de Nora—La interrumpí, en un intento de que se callara.

—Bien, porque yo tampoco. Quiero hablar de nosotros.

¿Nosotros? ¿Cómo de "ella" y "yo"? Estaba loca.

—Pensé que tenías novio.

—La palabra clave en esa oración es "tenía".

Doblé a la derecha, rebotando el Jeep frente a la entrada de su casa. No apagué el motor.

—Buenas noches, Marcie.

Ella se quedó en su asiento, después, rió.

— ¿No vas a acompañarme a la puerta?

—Eres una chica fuerte y capaz.

—Si mi papá está observando, no estará contento —dijo, extendiendo el brazo para acomodar el cuello de camisa, su mano demorándose un poco más de lo apropiado.

—No está observando.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó.

—Confía en mí.

Marcie bajó la voz aún más, cálida y suave.

— ¿Sabes? Realmente admiro tu fuerza de voluntad. Me mantienes adivinando, y eso me gusta. Pero te voy a dejar algo en claro: no estoy buscando una relación. No me gustan las cosas complicadas ni revoltosas. No quiero herir sentimientos, señales confusas, ni celos; sólo quiero divertirme. Busco diversión… Piénsalo.

Me giré a mirar a Marcie por primera vez.

—Lo tendré en mente.

Marcie sonrió. Se inclinó a través de la consola y me dio un suave que luego se tornó brusco beso. Lo primero que me hizo hacer mi instinto fue retroceder, pero me detuve. Todavía tenía los ojos de sea quien sea sobre mí, y estaba seguro de que este beso con Marcie alejaría el foco de Nora. Así que le devolví el beso.

—Mañana en la noche, entonces —murmuró Marcie, retrocediendo al fin—. En tu casa.

—Tu vestido —le dije, señalando al montón húmedo a sus pies.

—Lo lavas y me lo das mañana en la noche —salió del Jeep y corrió hacia la entrada principal, en donde se escurrió dentro.

Arriba, un hombre se asomó a la ventana. Pero en cuanto nuestras miradas se encontraron, dejó caer la cortina. Sabía que era uno de los principales sospechosos para regresar a Mano Negra a su antiguo puesto, pero había algo en él que me resultaba vagamente familiar. Me bajé del Jeep con el vestido pegajoso de Marcie en mis manos y lo deposité en la entrada. Luego saqué mi teléfono.

***NO PUEDO MAÑANA EN LA NOCHE. TENGO COSAS QUE HACER.**

Subí al Jeep y aceleré. Ya era hora de que comenzara a hacer mis jugadas. Algo raro estaba pasando aquí, y tenía el presentimiento de que me estaba perdiendo de cosas grandes. Pero primero era lo primero… Había un rumor de que si te concentras lo suficiente, podrías conectar tu mente con la de una persona con la que tuvieras un vínculo sentimental. Llevaba tiempo, concentración y práctica, pero la desesperación podía servirme de igual forma. Cuando estuve en el cielo, supe que varios lo habían logrado. Así que tenía que intentarlo, porque necesitaba desesperadamente comenzar a resolver las cosas con Nora.

Así que sí, antes de ir a buscar a cierto ángel de la muerte sabelotodo, me fui a mi casa a tratar de conectar mi mente con la de la única mujer por la cual daría todo.


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

Me llevó más de un par de horas de intentos fallidos, pero pude suspirar de alivio cuando vi que por fin lo había logrado. La casa de Nora se alzaba frente a mí cubierta por un manto a blanco y negro, dándole ese contraste irreal de la situación. Ella estaba dormida, afortunadamente.

La puerta principal se abrió fácilmente con un crujido grave. No esperaba mucha resistencia, después de todo, estábamos en un sueño.

Comencé a subir las escaleras con paso lento y silencioso, a sabiendas de que posiblemente Nora estuviese dormida aquí también. Caminé a través del corredor, y justo cuando daba el tercer paso cerca de la habitación, una media fue atada alrededor de mi cuello, tirando de mí hacia atrás. Hubo un momento de lucha antes de que usara su propio peso para empujarla hacia adelante, y entonces nos encontramos cara a cara.

—Quieres explicar, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó, con la respiración agitada. Frunció el ceño— ¿Fue tu mensaje el de hace rato? ¿Fuiste tú quien me dijo que me quedase en casa? ¿Desde cuándo tienes un número privado?

—Tenía que conseguir una nueva línea. Algo más seguro.

Rodeó sus ojos en una muestra de "Sí, claro" repleta de sarcasmo.

— ¿Se te ocurrió siquiera golpear? Pensé que eras otra persona.

— ¿Esperabas a otra persona?

— ¡De hecho sí!

—Son más de las tres —dije, apretando mi mandíbula—. Quien sea que estés esperando, no puede ser tan emocionante; te dormiste —Sonreí—. Sigues durmiendo.

Y me sentía satisfecho. Había pasado horas tratando de entrar, pero seguramente no había podido porque Nora estaba despierta. O eso imaginaba, al menos.

—Para tu información, me quedé dormida esperando a… Scott.

¿Disculpa? Escuché mal, seguramente.

—Scott —repetí.

Si eso era cierto, ya tenía que practicar entrar en la mente de alguien más y practicar un asesinato sonámbulo.

—No empieces. Vi a Marcie subiéndose a tu Jeep.

Y aquí vamos con Marcie otra vez.

—Necesitaba un aventón.

Adoptó la pose de "manos a la cadera".

— ¿Qué tipo de aventón?

—No ese tipo de aventón —dije lentamente.

— ¡Oh, claro! ¿De qué color era su tanga?

No respondí. ¿Realmente tenía que preguntar eso, joder?

Ella se dirigió hacia la cama, entiendo mi silencio; tomó una almohada, y me la arrojó. Me hice a un lado rápidamente, y la almohada se derrumbó contra la pared.

—Me mentiste—dijo— ¡Me dijiste que no había nada entre tú y Marcie, pero cuando dos personas no tienen nada entre ellos, no intercambian armarios, y no se suben a los coches de cada uno, tarde en la noche, vestidos en lo que podría pasar por lencería!

Lo decía la chica que no estaba usando nada más que un top de tirantes y unos pantalones cortos. Bueno, al menos ella si tenía efecto en mí.

— ¿Intercambiar armarios?—pregunté, enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Ella estaba usando tu gorra! —exclamó.

—Su cabello no tuvo un buen día.

Su quijada cayó.

— ¿Fue eso lo que te dijo? ¿Y te lo creíste?

De acuerdo, esto podría lastimarla, pero quizá era cierto.

—No es tan mala como tú la haces ver.

Se puso un dedo en el ojo.

— ¿No es tan mala?, ¿Ves esto? ¡Ella me lo hizo! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Volvió a preguntar, su ira estaba hirviendo al máximo.

Me apoyé en el escritorio y crucé los brazos.

—Pasé a ver cómo estabas.

—De nuevo, tengo un ojo morado, gracias por preguntar —soltó.

— ¿Necesitas hielo?

— ¡Necesito que te largues de mi sueño! —arrancó una segunda almohada de la cama y me la aventó violentamente. Esta vez, la atrapé.

—Fuiste a Devil's Handbag, un ojo morado viene con la entrada. —Empujé la almohada de vuelta a ella, como si estuviese puntualizando mi opinión.

— ¿Estás defendiendo a Marcie?

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—No necesito hacerlo. Ella puede cuidarse por sí misma. Tú, por otro lado…

Apuntó la puerta.

—Fuera.

Como no me moví, caminó de nuevo hacia mí y me azotó con la almohada.

— ¡Dije que te largaras de mi sueño, mentiroso, traidor…!

Le quité la almohada y la hice caminar en reversa hasta que se topó con la pared, mis botas rozando sus dedos. Había abierto su boca para replicar tal y como hacía siempre cuando tiré de la tira elástica de sus bragas y la jalé aún más cerca. Mi respiración era suave y profunda mientras la tenía acorralada ahí, entre mi cuerpo y la pared, con su pulso acelerándose. Me moría de ganas de besarla, y supe que ella estaba igual cuando enredó sus manos en mi camisa y me jaló más cerca.

—No hagas que me arrepienta de esto—dijo, sin aliento.

—No te has arrepentido de mí ni una vez.

La besé, y la manera hambrienta en la que me respondió me dejó en claro que sus sentimientos por mí nunca cambiarían. Ella era mía, y yo sería suyo por siempre.

Subió sus dedos hasta mi cabello, atrayéndome aún más cerca. Mi boca estaba sobre la suya, caótica, salvaje y hambrienta. Todas las desastrosas y complicadas emociones por las que había pasado desde que habíamos roto se esfumaron, mientras me ahogaba en la loca y compulsiva necesidad de estar con ella.

Mis manos estaban debajo de su blusa, deslizándose expertamente desde su espalda hasta sus hombros, sosteniéndola contra mí. Estaba atrapada entre la pared y mi cuerpo, manejando torpemente los botones de mi camisa, sus nudillos rozando mi abdomen.

Me sacó la camisa por los hombros, y el sólo pensar que esta podría ser la oportunidad perfecta para estar realmente juntos me aceleró en un noventa por ciento; Los arcángeles no podían llegar hasta aquí, porque no podían entrar en nuestras mentes. Me sentía un puto genio por haber logrado esto.

Tiré la camisa a un lado, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos a lo largo de mi pecho, lo que envió una onda de locura a través de mí. No podía sentir su toque, pero el amor que sentía por ella me estaba guiando. La amaba tan malditamente tanto, que no faltaba mucho para que desafiara a los ángeles y llevármela lejos.

La levanté con mis manos, y enredé sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura. Mi mirada se dirigió a la cómoda, después a la cama, y mi corazón brincó con deseo. Todo pensamiento racional me había abandonado. Lo único que sabía era que haría lo imposible por aferrarme a este enorme trastorno. Esperaba que esta fuera una especie de reconciliación, porque demonios, deseaba desesperadamente tenerla a mi lado de nuevo. Fue el último pensamiento que registré antes de percibir que Nora se perdía, su mente se desconectaba del ahora. Y sí, maldita sea, ella había entrado a mi mente. No sabría decir exactamente cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando sus manos se aflojaron alrededor de mi cuello.

Parecía agitada, aturdida.

La tomé por los brazos, y miré al techo rogando a los cielos que no hubiese visto lo que no deseaba que viera.

— ¿Qué viste? —pregunté silenciosamente.

El sonido de su corazón resonó entre nosotros.

—Besaste a Marcie —dijo, mordiendo su labio para evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen.

Pasé mi mano por mi cara, maldiciendo. Luego apreté el puente de mi nariz.

—Dime que es un juego mental. Dime que es un truco. Dime que ella tiene algún tipo de poder sobre ti, que no tienes opción cuando se trata de estar con ella.

—Es complicado.

—No —dije, con una feroz sacudida de cabeza—. No me digas que es complicado. Ya nada es complicado; no después de todo por lo que hemos pasado. ¿Qué es lo que esperas conseguir de una relación con ella?

—No amor.

De acuerdo, Marcie me había besado, y yo le seguí el beso porque un arcángel me estaba vigilando. Eso no podía contárselo a Nora, en cualquier momento ella podría soltárselo a Marcie. Estaba seguro de que en estos momentos podría estar pensando en que era cierto todo aquello que le dijeron sobre mí, y tal vez tuvieran razón, porque no podía asegurar que los besos entre Marcie y yo no se repitieran.

—Me enfermas —dijo, su voz temblando acusadoramente.

Me agaché, los codos sobre las rodillas, el rostro enterrado en mis manos.

—No vine aquí a lastimarte.

— ¿Y a qué viniste? ¿A tontear a espaldas de los arcángeles? ¿A lastimarme más de lo que ya lo has hecho? —no esperó respuesta. Se llevó la mano a su cuello, se arrancó la cadena plateada que le había dado días atrás. Me la arrojó.

—Y quiero mi anillo de vuelta.

Mis ojos oscuros permanecieron en ella un momento más, después me doblé y recogí mi camisa. ¿Devolvérselo? Era la única esperanza que me quedaba de que ella y yo nos amábamos, y de que todavía podíamos estar juntos.

—No.

— ¿Cómo de que no? ¡Lo quiero de regreso!

—Tú me lo diste —dije con calma, pero no con gentileza.

— ¡Bueno, cambié de parecer! —Su rostro estaba encendido, su cuerpo ardía de ira. — ¡Te lo di cuando fui lo suficientemente tonta como para creer que te amaba! —Extendió su mano con brusquedad. —Regrésalo. ¡Ahora!

Ignorando su petición, salí del cuarto.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Abrí los ojos y lo primero que hice fue tirar abajo todo lo que encontrara a mí alrededor. Me sentía extremadamente frustrado, y un poco bastante enojado, también. ¿¡Por qué mierda tenían que verse mis recuerdos tan fácilmente!? ¡Debería tener la opción de mantenerlos ocultos, maldita sea!

La cadena pendía de mi mano flácidamente, como recordatorio de un logro y un rechazo. Me la coloqué de nuevo, y la oculté con mi camiseta. Le envié un texto a Rixon para que viniese, y mientras lo esperaba fui a darme un baño. Ver el agua fluyendo me hacía relajarme, por lo que pude pensar con un poco más de claridad.

Cuando escuché sus pasos resonar por la estancia, concluí con mi ducha. Me envolví la cintura con la toalla y salí del baño chorreando agua por todas partes. Me gustaba secarme al aire libre, al natural.

—Rixon—Lo saludé.

Él se encontraba de espaldas, y cuando finalmente me miró, tuve que esforzarme para no dejar caer la mandíbula.

Algo en él no andaba para nada bien.

Su mirada era cínica, mucho más allá de la oscuridad que siempre había poseído.

—Patch—Respondió secamente— ¿Qué necesitas?

De acuerdo, no necesitaba nada, simplemente platicar como viejos amigos, pero parecía ser que ya no le agradaba esa idea.

—Sólo quería hablar contigo, hace tiempo que no hablamos de nada trivial—Admití, sentándome en el sofá.

Su mirada se suavizó un poco, pero no cambió.

—Es raro escucharlo, creí que tenías una agenda bastante apretada, salvo cuando necesitabas que hiciera algo para ti—Escupió.

—Auch, ¿Eso es ironía, lo que estoy escuchando?

—Es la cruda y cruel realidad, amigo.

Mi teléfono sonó.

**-HOY. FIESTA EN MI CASA. TIENES QUE VENIR.**

Devolví el aparato a la barra, y regresé a mi lugar.

—Era Marcie—Le dije a Rixon, al ver su mirada de curiosidad—Quiere que vaya a una fiesta esta noche en su casa.

—Nora va a asesinarte.

Suspiré.

—Ella no irá, es en casa de Marcie. Jamás pisaría ese lugar.

—Lo hará si sabe que estarás ahí.

Rixon rió, cruzando sus piernas.

—Amigo, es una mujer. Las mujeres tienen el extraño don de saberlo todo.

Llegué a una intersección y doblé hacia Brenchley. La música se intensificaba a medida que avanzaba por la calle, y supe que era cuestión de tiempo para que los vecinos llamaran a la policía. Los autos estaban aparcados parachoques con parachoques a ambos lados de la calle. Mientras pasaba delante de una casa elegantemente remodelada, la música alcanzaba un punto máximo, haciendo vibrar el auto. Un montón de gente estaba cortando el paso hacia el interior de la casa. Aparqué en la entrada de la casa, único espacio que quedaba disponible, como si lo hubiese apartado especialmente para mí.

Apagué el coche y me apeé de él, caminando con paso tranquilo hasta la entrada. Marcie me esperaba ahí. Saltó sobre mí, me rodeó el cuello con los brazos y me besó. Apenas tuve ánimos para devolverle el beso. No se me olvidaría nunca que todavía era vigilado.

—Donación—Dijo ella, sonriendo. Acercó un enorme tazón hasta chocarlo contra mi pecho, luego se acercó a mi oído—Aunque podría dejarte pasar de gratis, si me regalas una noche inolvidable, claro.

Capté el doble sentido de sus palabras, por supuesto. Metí la mano en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros negros, y saqué un billete de cien dólares.

—Quédate con el cambio—le dije.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Algún día me tendrás que decir de dónde sacas tanto dinero, me gustaría ganar algo de eso—Me rodeó la cintura con el único brazo que le quedaba libre y me empujó dentro de la casa—Las bebidas están en la cocina, ve por una. Tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que lleguen todos, no pueden pasar sin una donación.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga una?

—No, estoy bien.

Entré. Caminé despacio hasta la cocina, observando a todos a mí alrededor, tratando de localizar alguna posible amenaza. No había ninguna, por supuesto. Ya en la cocina, cogí un vaso de plástico y me serví un poco de cerveza. Vi mi reflejo en el vidrio de la ventana, y me dije a mí mismo que necesitaba un corte con urgencia. Mi rostro decía claramente "No estoy abierto a conversaciones" y no me esforcé por cambiarlo. Ese era mi estado de ánimo.

Aunque tal parece que no todos se daban cuenta de eso.

—H-hola—Murmuró alguien.

Me di la vuelta, y me encontré con una chica de cabello oscuro.

—Hola—Respondí.

—Soy Jenn.

—Patch.

—Lo sé—Dijo, y se ruborizó. — ¿Quieres una bebida?

—Ya tomé una, gracias. —Le dije, mostrándole el vaso.

Se ruborizó aún más, como si fuese posible. Mis ojos seguían vagando por los alrededores, esperando cualquier movimiento.

Hasta que vi a Nora justo frente a mí, del otro lado de la sala, junto a Vee. Se veía distraída, como si buscara a alguien. Hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en un chico, y le sonrió. Todas mis terminaciones nerviosas se contrajeron de celos ante la oportunidad de que sus sonrisas tuvieran nuevo dueño. Eso no iba a permitirlo jamás.

Intenté prestarle atención a lo que sea que estuviese diciéndome la chica que tenía frente a mí, pero no pude. Estaba tratando de descifrar las murmuraciones entre Nora y Vee. ¿Qué podría estar diciéndole ella? "¿Nora, ese chico es mejor que Patch?" "¿Tienes que quedarte con él, es menos peligroso?" ¡Y un demonio!

—Lo siento, tengo que irme—Le espeté un poco con brusquedad a la chica, llámese como se llame.

Comencé a caminar en dirección a Nora, con todas las intenciones de sacarla de aquí, pero me detuve. No podía llegarle así, luego de la pelea de anoche. No cuando seguramente estaba pensando lo peor de mí. Regresé a la cocina, llené otro vaso de plástico, este con Cherry Coke. Si Nora era lista, y sabía que lo era, entendería la indirecta. Fue con esta bebida que Marcie la bañó en el Devil's Handbag, esperaba que supiera que quería que se fuera.

—Oye—detuve a una chica que iba pasando por ahí— ¿Conoces a Nora Grey?

Ella se quedó medió pasmada al verme, pero luego parpadeó, asintiendo.

— ¿Podrías entregarle esta bebida?

Asintió.

—Gracias.

Me dirige al jardín, para ver si podía sentir la presencia de algún arcángel, alguien que estuviese cerca. Si Nora no se iba, que estaba seguro que no lo haría, la sacaría de aquí. Me senté en uno de los muros del jardín, lo más alejado posible, y saqué mi teléfono para disimular, por si acaso me vigilaban.

Pero no sentí a nadie.

Recordé que antes de visitar a Nora en sus sueños, tuve la intención de encontrar a Barba. Así que aproveché la oportunidad para llamarlo. Tenía la leve esperanza de que atendiera. Todavía quería matarlo, pero por lo pronto no lo haría. Y él lo sabría.

—Patch—Contestó al primer tono.

—Necesito saber un par de cosas.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que estás bien.

—Vamos directo al grano, no tengo mucho tiempo.

Chasqueó la lengua.

—Siempre con tanta prisa. —Se quejó—De acuerdo, te diré todo lo que quieres saber… pero necesito algo a cambio.

Me ahorré el suspiro, lo sabía.

— ¿Cuánto quieres?

—Oh, no. No quiero dinero.

— ¿Entonces?

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y luego prosiguió:

—Hay un chico, en las afueras de la ciudad. Oculto en una vieja y destruida casa, junto a su abuelo. Es un Nephilim de trece años, su abuelo me debe mucho dinero. Quiero que le des una paliza que no la olvide nunca.

— ¿Al anciano?

—Al niño.

Maldita sea.

—Barba, no soy fanático de la violencia infantil.

—Tampoco yo, pero uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo, y tú necesitas respuestas. Nos veremos mañana en la noche, déjate caer por el muelle.

—Tiene que haber alguna otra forma.

—Sólo esa, Patch.

Y colgó.

Me guardé el teléfono en el bolsillo y me dirige dentro, pensando en mis posibilidades. No me sentía muy animado para ir a destrozar a un pequeño niño que apenas y comenzaba a desarrollar su faceta Nephilim.

Tuve ganas de irme de aquí, así que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras caminaba a la puerta principal, busqué a Nora, pero no la vi por ninguna parte. Salí, saqué mi teléfono de nuevo y marqué su número, llevándome el teléfono a la oreja.

El sonido vino desde encima de mí.

Me detuve, miré sobre mis hombros, mis ojos mirando hacia arriba. La vi, y lo único que pensé fue "Bueno, todo es posible cuando se trata de Nora".

—Y yo que pensaba que eran los llamados "mirones" —Dije, sonriendo.

—Para de reírte—dijo, con las mejillas rojas de humillación—Bájame.

—Salta.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo te atraparé.

— ¿Estás loco? Ve dentro y abre la ventana. O trae una escalera.

—No necesito una escalera. Salta. No voy a dejarte caer.

— ¡Oh, seguro! ¡Como si creyera eso!

— ¿Quieres mi ayuda o no?

— ¿Llamas ayuda a esto? —siseó furiosamente—. ¡Esto no es ayuda!

Giré mi llavero entre mis dedos, pensando. ¿De qué forma podría ponerla en un aprieto? Fácil: Fingiendo que me iba. Comencé a alejarme.

— ¡Eres un idiota! Regresa aquí.

¿No tengo razón?

— ¿Idiota?– Repetí–.Tú eres la que espiaba en la ventana.

—Yo no estaba espiando. Yo estaba… estaba…

Mis ojos viajaron hacia la ventana sobre ella, y lo comprendí todo. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás y solté una carcajada.

—Tú estabas buscando en la habitación de Marcie.

—No—rodó sus ojos como si fuera una sugerencia absurda.

Sí, claro.

— ¿Qué estabas buscando?

—Nada—tiró mi gorra de béisbol fuera de su bolsillo, y me la arrojó—Por cierto, aquí está tu estúpida gorra.

— ¿Fuiste por mi gorra?

— ¡Una gran pérdida, obviamente!

Puse la gorra en mi cabeza.

— ¿Vas a saltar?

Dio una mirada inquieta sobre el borde del pórtico y el suelo, que parecía estar a seis metros fuera de su alcance. Evadiendo una respuesta, preguntó: — ¿Por qué me llamaste?

—Te perdí de vista allí dentro. Y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien—No era una mentira del todo.

— ¿Y la bebida?

—Ofrenda de paz. ¿Vas a saltar o qué?

Viendo que no había alternativa, se movió cuidadosamente al borde del pórtico.

—Si me sueltas…—Advirtió.

Tenía mis brazos levantados. Cerró sus ojos, y se dejó caer. La atrapé con cuidado y la apreté contra mi pecho, deseando saber qué tan caliente o qué tan frío podría ella tener su cuerpo ahora. Metí un rizo detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Quieres volver a la fiesta? —murmuré.

Sacudió su cabeza negando.

—Te llevaré a casa—Le dije, señalando la camioneta con mi barbilla, porque aún tenía los brazos alrededor de ella.

—Vine con Vee—dijo—Debería volver con ella.

—Vee no pasara a recoger comida china para llevar en el camino a casa.

Ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

—Solo una cena—dijo.

Le di el saludo de Boy scout, pero mi sonrisa no estaba ni cerca de ser buena. Una sonrisa de chico malo. La sonrisa maliciosa y encantadora de un chico que esperaba que una cena llevara a más. Pero algo en ella cambió, y me puso alerta.

— ¿Mmm? —Murmuré, apretando mis brazos protectoramente a su alrededor.

Y, joder, estaban observando. Podía sentirlos, y al parecer, Nora también.

— ¿Qué pasa, ángel? —Mi voz fue baja, interrogando.

— ¿Estamos a salvo?

Sí, podía sentirlos.

— ¿Importa eso?

Desplazó sus ojos por la cercanía.

—Quiero decir, los arcángeles—dijo tan bajo que apenas pude oírla— ¿No nos están mirando?

—Sí.

Trató de retroceder, pero me negué a soltarla. Ya había tenido suficiente de aparentar, quería estar con ella. Quería tenerla siempre así, en mis brazos, sin darle la oportunidad de hacerlo a ningún otro idiota.

—No me preocupa lo que vean. Estoy harto de esta farsa—Le dije, acariciando su cuello.

Luchó duramente por salir.

—Suéltame.

— ¿No me quieres? —Pregunta retórica. Mi sonrisa era salvaje.

—Ese no es el tema. No quiero ser responsable de que te pase algo. Suéltame.

Acaricié sus brazos, pero mientras ella tomaba la oportunidad para escapar, agarré sus manos. Hablé en su mente. _Puedo irme, puedo__caminar lejos, justo ahora y podemos dejar de jugar las reglas de los arcángeles_ Eso era algo que ya había pensado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

_Vivo en movimiento, escondiéndome constantemente, esperando a que los__arcángeles__no me encuentren_

— ¿Y si lo hacen?

_Iré a juicio. Seré encontrado culpable, pero nos daría un par de semanas a solas,__mientras ellos deciden_

— ¿Y luego?

_Me enviaran al infierno_ Admití, haciendo una pausa, y luego agregué con convicción, _No__me da miedo el infierno. Me merezco lo que viene. He mentido, hecho trampa, engañado._

_He hecho daño a gente inocente. He cometido más errores de los que puedo recordar. De__una forma u otra, he estado pagando por ellos la mayor parte de mi existencia_ Mi boca se curvó brevemente, una sonrisa irónica. _Pero estoy seguro de que los arcángeles__tiene un par de ases bajo la manga_ Mi sonrisa se desvaneció y miré a Nora con honestidad. _Estar contigo nunca se sintió mal. Es la única cosa que__hice bien. Tú eres lo único que hice bien. No me importan los arcángeles. Dime lo que__quieres que haga. Di las palabras. Haré lo que quieras. Nos podemos ir ahora_

Se quedó en silencio un momento, mirando hacia la camioneta. No me preocupé sino hasta que vi las lágrimas salir de sus ojos.

—Tranquila—murmuré, secándolas—Todo estará bien. Te quiero. No puedo seguir haciendo lo que hago ahora, viviendo a medias.

—Pero ellos te enviaran al infierno—tartamudeó, sin poder controlar el temblor de su labio inferior.

—He tenido harto tiempo para hacerme la idea de eso.

—Necesito un favor—dijo finalmente, tan bajo que sonó más como un extraño que ella misma—Dile a Vee que me fui caminando a casa. Necesito estar sola.

Espera, ¡¿Qué?!

— ¿Ángel? —Alcancé su mano, pero se alejó.

Poco a poco, fue retrocediendo. Caminando lentamente, cada paso llevándola más lejos de mí.


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Vee casi me asesina cuando le di el recado de Nora. Tuve que escabullirme entre la multitud para que no me atosigara con sus preguntas, exigiendo respuestas que yo no poseía. El reloj pasaba de la media noche, así que me encaminé a mi coche luego de asegurarme que no había peligro alrededor de Marcie.

Aceleré en dirección al lugar en ruinas que estaba en las afueras de la Maine. Hace tres años, un terremoto acabó con el lugar. El gobierno se propuso reparar todos los daños, pero aún no han comenzado nada.

El sol se asomaba en el borde de las montañas cuando detuve el Jeep frente a una pequeña cabaña, al final del conjunto. Podía sentir la presencia del humano, y del niño Nephilim. Mis nudillos se tensaron y crujieron cuando apreté los puños. Podía sentirse el aroma suave del café recién echo, y por un instante tuve curiosidad por cómo sabría, si dulce u amargo. Como sea… hice crujir mi cuello y me preparé para una entrada discreta.

Pateé la puerta.

Y me quedé completamente frío.

El anciano y su nieto estaban abrazados, acurrucados al fondo de la cabaña. Pero no fue la vista de esa imagen lo que me sorprendió, sino el estado en el que se encontraba el chico, y la condición del viejo. El niño era sumamente delgado, y pequeño, y podría jurar que poseía alguna enfermedad. Su cabello negro se pegaba a su frente llena de sudor, dándole un toque demacrado a esa expresión de terror que tenía en el rostro. El viejo estaba sobre él, sabiendo que no podría detenerme, pero en su mirada vi que estaba determinado a intentarlo. Además de eso, era un ángel. Podía sentir sus alas, aunque las mantuviera ocultas. Ese era un detalle que Barba se había molestado en ocultarme.

—Vienes aquí por orden de James, ¿No es así? —susurró el anciano con voz frágil.

Escuchar las palabras "Por orden de" me hicieron sentir enfermo. ¿Desde cuando recibía órdenes, de quien fuera?

—Hacía años que no escuchaba a nadie llamarlo por su nombre—Dije, dando un paso hacia dentro, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. El chico ahogó un chillido, y le miré—Puedes estar tranquilo. No voy a hacerles daño.

El anciano bufó.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? ¡Ya se lo dije, necesito más tiempo para pagarle! Mis propiedades están en venta, es cuestión de unos días conseguir el dinero.

Suspiré, adentrándome en la habitación. Cogí la olla de café y la olfateé. Olía realmente bien. Probé un sorbo, pero no me supo a nada. Lamentable.

—Se suponía que vendría a golpear a ese chico—Dije, señalando a la varilla de nervios al fondo—Pero creo que está lo suficientemente asustado. —Volví a escanear su cuerpo frágil—No parece un Nephilim.

—No lo es. Aún. No ha comenzado su desarrollo.

Me limité a asentir, dándome la vuelta para salir.

—Les recomiendo que encuentren otro lugar. Uno, dónde preferiblemente tengas algunos ángeles custodiándote.

—Los tengo. Están afuera.

Me quedé congelado mientras empujaba la puerta. Si yo hubiese atacado al ángel… si me hubiese atrevido siquiera a rozarlos, ya estaría en el infierno. Había caído en una estúpida trampa de Barba, maldita sea.

Salí, cerrando con fuerza a mis espaldas.

Celiane me esperaba con la espalda reposando en el Jeep. Dios, no tendré otra oportunidad como esta.

— ¿Debería estar sorprendida? —Dijo ella, mirándome.

Me encogí de hombros.

—No realmente.

—Pues qué bien, porque no lo estoy. —Se acercó un paso a mí, su mirada desafiante—Estuviste a punto de atacar a uno de los nuestros, Jev. ¡Todo por un capricho! Te hemos ordenado mantenerte alejado de Nora, pero tú sigues buscando las maneras de estar con ella. ¡Acepta que lo de ustedes nunca debió existir!

Me quedé tranquilo, sin alterarme. Me limité a enarcar una de mis cejas.

— ¿Estás escuchando las tonterías que dices?

Sus ojos chispearon de furia.

— ¡No soy una tonta!

—Pues te estás comportando como tal. ¿Qué te hace pensar que hago todo esto para estar con Nora?

— ¡Es la única explicación lógica que tengo! ¿Por qué otra razón querrías deshacerte de la vigilancia de los arcángeles?

—Porque quiero estar contigo.

Funcionó. Se quedó en silencio, perpleja.

—No entiendo—murmuró.

—Todo este tiempo que he estado con Nora, he deseado que fueras tú—Comencé, acercándome a ella con paso lento—Necesitaba alejar el foco de mis verdaderas intenciones. Estar contigo otra vez. Y la razón por la que quiero alejarme de la mirada constante de mis superiores, es porque no quiero que te fastidien por estar conmigo. Ni siquiera deseo que tengas algún encuentro raro con Dabria.

Estuve con Dabria luego de romper con Celiane, justo antes de caer.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron de nuevo.

—Aún no te perdono por abandonarme, por estar con ella.

Suspiré. Un suspiro cargado de falsa aflicción.

— ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Estaba siendo juzgado! Hice muchas cosas sucias en el cielo, Cel. Tenía que alejarte de mí. Por eso me lié con Dabria. Preferí sacrificarla a ella, que sacrificarte a ti.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Me mantuve relajado, esperando a que me creyera.

Y lo hizo.

Ocultó sus alas y corrió en mi dirección, rodeando sus brazos en torno a mi cuello. Rodé mis ojos, y acaricié su cabello.

—Te he echado tanto de menos, Jev—susurró, cerca de mi cuello.

—Y yo a ti, Cel.

Siempre agradecería al idiota que creó las reglas angelicales. "No leer pensamientos ajenos, a no ser una situación de vida o muerte". De lo contrario, Celiane me descubriría con facilidad. La estreché con fuerza, y luego me alejé un poco.

— ¿Estaremos juntos otra vez? —Preguntó, su rostro cargado de esperanza.

Casi me odié por lo que diría a continuación.

—Te lo prometo—Y besé su frente.

Nos quedamos abrazados unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos. Luego ella se separó, sonriéndome.

—Por un tiempo tuve miedo por ti, ¿Estás bien no? —Quiso saber.

Parpadeé sorprendido.

— ¿Miedo de qué?

—Pensé que Rixon podría llevar a cabo sus planes…

No sabría decir cuántas veces me había congelado hoy, pero acababa de hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¿Rixon?

—Te odia, Jev. Se siente traicionado porque no pudiste matar a Nora. Por unos días estuvo acosándola, pero creo que ya se ha calmado un poco…

¿Rixon? No, no creía eso de él. ¡No podría hacerlo, jamás! Pero entonces comencé a dudar, y a recordar esos brillos extraños en sus ojos, esa actitud hostil en ocasiones… Pero… ¿Él?

— ¿Estás segura? —Exigí saber.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es lo que todos dicen allá arriba.

Y finalmente, la frase que cerró el círculo de mis pensamientos: "_Si sabes que ahora van a por ella, ¿no? Todos aquellos que te odien, y que quieran destruirte. Van a matarla a ella para herirte, Patch._"

Tenía que hacer algo, pronto.


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

— ¿Cómo hiciste para liberarte? Nazarach me contó que te habían secuestrado—Pregunté, al detenernos debajo de un árbol lo suficientemente alejado de los demás como para que no pudieran escuchar nuestra conversación.

Ella suspiró, levantando la mirada a las ramas que se agitaban con el viento.

—Lo hicieron. Tuve que tener paciencia y ser lista. Es una suerte ser mujer, ya sabes, las mujeres somos muy inteligentes. Si no la sabemos, la inventamos. Tuve que engatusar a uno de los Nephilim que vigilaban mi reja, introducirme en su mente. Me guio hasta la puerta de salida, y cometí el error de extender mis alas para salir de allí volando. Lo logré, afortunadamente. Pero me hirieron.

Extendió su ala derecha al terminar la oración, y pude ver una herida en plena cicatrización. Se veía bastante mal, por lo que en su momento, tuvo que ser peor.

— ¿Lograste descubrir algo? —Inquirí.

—Descubrí muchas cosas—Murmuró, poniéndose nerviosa.

La observé fijamente.

—Cuéntame—Ordené.

Se encogió de hombros, dándome la espalda para no poder mirar su rostro.

—No es importante, Jev. No tiene que ver con tu mundo.

Suspiré, tratando de tener paciencia y no frustrarme.

—Pero tiene que ver con el tuyo, y eso es suficiente para mí, Cel.

Ella se giró rápidamente, parpadeando ante la sorpresa. Era la primera vez que mostraba algún tipo de sentimiento para con ella. Cuando estuvimos juntos, hace años, nunca dije nada romántico, alentador o suave. No me importaban los sentimientos en ese entonces, y no sabía qué eran. Lo único que podía deducir era que mostraban debilidad; y teniendo en cuenta el rango que poseía, no podía permitirme ser débil.

—Has cambiado, Jev.

—Lo he hecho—Admití—Espero que no cambie nada.

Ella sonrió.

—Al contrario. Eso lo mejora todo.

Traté de sonreír, y creo que me salió una mueca extraña, como si me estuvieran asfixiando, pero para ella eso fue suficiente. Se sentó sobre una roca y extendió sus alas, dejando las puntas rozar el suelo.

—Mano negra tiene otra hija, aparte de la rubia. Está centrado en ella, en sus genes. Al parecer, a pesar de que Marcie o como se llame tenga las cualidades para ser su sucesora, no es apta para el puesto. Él quiere a la otra chica.

De acuerdo, acababa de confirmar que Hank definitivamente era Mano Negra. Mi cerebro tomaba notas.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene esta otra chica que le haga falta a Marcie?

—Marcie no es Nephilim—Argumentó—Su desarrollo debería haberse iniciado desde el momento en que cumplió los dieciséis, pero nada en ella ha cambiado. Creo que el hecho de que sea hija de dos Nephilim de sangre pura influye mucho. En cambio, la otra chica…

—Es hija de una humana—Adiviné, con un mal sabor en la boca.

Ella asintió.

—Sin embargo, su desarrollo es sumamente lento. Mano negra planea inyectar en ella su propia sangre para acelerar el proceso, e infundir en ella un juramento sagrado: Guiar a sus seguidores a la victoria, o perecer en el intento, si él llegase a fallar.

—Así que presiente su cercana muerte—Murmuré. Volvió a asentir. — ¿Quién es la chica? ¿Pudiste escuchar su nombre?

Algo en la manera en la que se puso rígida me hizo pensar que ya sabía la respuesta. Aun así, tuve que insistir:

— ¿Nombre?

—Nora Grey.

Me puse rígido. Sólo esperaba que ella no se percatara de mi reacción.

—Eso es imposible—Puntualicé—Nora Grey es descendiente de Chauncey Lengeais, yo lo sé. La investigué.

—Sí, lo es. Es complicado, y confuso. Me costó entenderlo en ese momento.

—Explícame.

Ella me miró inquisitivamente, tratando de averiguar si mis intenciones estaban guiadas por la simple curiosidad, o por algo más. Me volví un muro de hierro: nada me delataba.

— Hace centurias atrás, Chauncey se entretuvo con una ingenua chica de granja. Ella tuvo un hijo. Nadie pensó nada del niño, ni de los hijos de este, ni de los hijos de los hijos, y así sucesivamente con el paso de los años, hasta que uno de los hijos se acostó con una mujer fuera del matrimonio. El inyectó la noble sangre de Nephilim de sus ancestros, el duque de Langeais, dentro de otro linaje. La línea que eventualmente produjo a Barnabás, o Hank, como prefieras llamarlo.

—Un momento, ¿Barnabás? ¿El vasallo de Rixon?

—Ese mismo.

Entonces mi cerebro se puso a funcionar rápidamente, analizando todo lo que había sucedido hasta ahora. Y una pequeña frase se abrió paso en mi memoria…

—_Un ángel vengador supo algo en la última visita que tuvo a la tierra. Nora Grey será sacrificada, por un ángel caído que quiere convertirse en humano—Mi sangre volviéndose hielo en mis venas—Pero esta vez no serás tú quién realice el sacrificio, Jev._

Sólo había un caído que pudiera hacer el sacrificio.

Y no quería creer que fuera cierto.

—Nada de esto puede ser cierto, Cel. Debe haber un error.

¡Tenía que haberlo, maldita sea!

—No, no lo hay. No hasta donde yo sé.

—Sigue averiguando. Y si todo esto es cierto… Necesitaré un favor.

—Lo que quieras.

—Necesitaré que robes unas plumas del cielo.


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

—Vamos, será divertido—Decía ella, al otro lado del teléfono.

Suspiré, frustrado.

—Marcie, lo menos que quiero es ir a la playa en estos momentos.

— ¿Estás frustrado? Pareces frustrado. Estar frustrado es el mejor estado de ánimo para ir a la playa. Liberas tensión. ¡Además, vas a ir conmigo!

—Créeme: Eso no lo hace más atractivo.

— ¿Lo sería si fueras con Nora?

Rodé los ojos.

—Eso no viene al caso, Marcie.

—Da igual. Te esperaré. Tienes veinte minutos.

Y colgó.

Celiane me miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, clara expresión de exasperación. Supuse que sus poderes le habían permitido escuchar la conversación.

—Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo del hecho de que tengas que cuidar de esa niña malcriada—murmuró, sacudiendo sus alas—Ahora mismo deseo no haber votado por esa decisión.

—Pues me alegra. Esto se enseñará a que debes pensar con la cabeza fría.

Guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mis vaqueros y me acerqué a ella para darle un beso, el cual me devolvió gustosa.

—Nos vemos pronto. Me pondré en contacto contigo. Tengo que cumplir con el castigo que ustedes me impusieron—Le dije a Cel.

Ella asintió, acariciando mi cabello. Contuve el impulso de alejarme.

—Te extrañaré, Jev.

—Yo igual—Mentí.

Di media vuelta, y me alejé en dirección al Jeep.

—Te dije veinte minutos, te has tardado mucho más—Se quejó Marcie, al subirse al auto.

Apreté el volante con fuerza.

—No estaba cerca de aquí.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—No te importa.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

—Sé que la tengo. Nunca te ha importado nadie que no seas tú mima.

Aplaudió, riendo.

—Bravo, bravo. Inteligente. Me alegro que lo sepas.

Aceleré el coche y encendí la radio, dónde sonaba "Wipe your eyes" Marcie inmediatamente se inclinó al aparato, y cambió la emisora.

—Odio las canciones románticas, lo siento.

La miré, enarcando las cejas.

— ¿Un corazón roto detrás de ese odio? —Pregunté.

Ella bufó y se cruzó de brazos, colocando una pierna sobre la otra y desviando su mirada hacia la ventana, a su lado.

—Casi roto. Pude reaccionar lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que no quedara como excremento de gallina.

No pude evitarlo, reí.

—Vaya, me sorprende saber que en algún momento de tu vida tuviste sentimientos.

—Ya, y si te atreves a contárselo a Nora, te arrancaré los ojos. O quizá te arranque otra cosa.

Mi risa de desdibujó un poco, pero sólo un poco ante su insinuación. La miré, y ella me devolvió la mirada desafiante. Enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas en un gesto que decía claramente "¿Te atreverías?" y yo hice una mueca.

—Qué divertida.

— ¿Divertida? No quiero ser divertida. No estoy siendo divertida. En pocas palabras, mi humor apesta.

—Eso me han dicho.

Volvió a bufar.

—Escucharías cosas agradables también si escucharas a alguien más que no fuese Nora Grey.

Rodé mis ojos.

—No quiero hablar de ella en este momento.

No cuando la última vez que la había visto, había estado tan cerca de cometer una locura. No cuando quería verla desesperadamente. Y sobre todo, no cuando comenzaba a pensar en lo que peor que se pondría lo nuestro si ella se enteraba de ésta otra salida. Cada encuentro con Marcie me dificultaba las cosas. Pero suponía que en principio, todo era mi culpa. Primero por hacer enojar a Nora aquella noche en que dijo esas palabras, y segundo por no besarla para acallarla, porque en mi alma veía venir claramente esa frase.

—Nunca quieres hablar con ella. No conmigo.

—Porque siempre estás tratando de dejarla mal, Marcie. Y sabes cómo reacciono con eso.

Me detuve al llegar al lugar, orillándome en el primer lugar que vi disponible. Marcie estaba impasible.

—Respóndeme una cosa, ¿Todavía la amas? —Preguntó, quitándose el top que llevaba puesto, quedando en sujetador frente a mí— ¿No te provoco, no te incito a nada?

Se quitó el sujetador, mostrándome con toda libertad sus pechos. Compuse una mueca de aburrimiento.

—Estoy acostumbrado a ver mujeres desnudas, Marcie. Hubo una época de mi vida en las que las veía a diario, todo el día y toda la noche, como prefiriera—Le espeté—Una mujer que se desnuda fácilmente, no engancha. Lo que atrae es el misterio, aprende eso.

— ¿Misterio? ¿Misterio de qué? —Preguntó, enojada, mientras se colocaba su traje de baño y arrojaba su sujetador a la guantera del Jeep.

—Es más atractivo imaginar lo que hay debajo, que verlo de buenas a primeras. A los hombres nos gusta que nos alimenten la imaginación. Al menos, en mi caso—Dije, apagando el coche—Es por eso que tú nunca vas a gustarme. No en ese sentido, Marcie.

—Eso no lo dijiste cuando me besaste.

—Yo no te besé, tú lo hiciste. Yo simplemente no me alejé.

— ¡Es lo mismo! —Gruñó, bajándose del Jeep y cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Con una sonrisa la observé caminar sobre la arena, toda enojada. Me bajé y cerré el coche, caminando lentamente, esperando que se me perdiera entre la multitud, y alabando mi manera de ser. Sé que Nora me hubiese dado los cinco en ésta ocasión.

Cómo la extrañaba.


	17. NOTICIAAA

**¡Hola muchachones! Pues la verdad es que me he rendido desde hace bastante tiempo a actualizar mediante esta plataforma, como algunos se dieron cuenta. Pero, debido a que me ha llegado a mis oídos que la historia es bastante vista, quiero informarles que pueden encontrarme en Wattpad como: BroknWings y poder disfrutar de mis obras, ¡Ya comencé con Silence! Los espero por allá, si me encuentras, déjame un mensaje para saber cuantas personitas me buscaron, ¡BESOS!**


End file.
